To Be Free
by jjwitdaheydiddydiddy
Summary: YAOI. With the curse of the Black Wings finally broken, Dark and Krad have been granted the freedom they have always hoped for... Warnings/Details inside...
1. Chapter 1

Hey, homeboys! I decided to re-vamp my story, so I edited the chapters a bit... they seemed kinda long-winded. So! yeah..

Warnings: DSLV. That would be.. suggestive Dialogue, Sexual content, strong Language, and Violence. For the faint of heart, there WILL BE **RAPE** in the future. Don'chy'all be bitchin' to me about being all.. rapey and torturey and violencey and stuff. Like I say on the issue of censorship, just don't read it. End of story. Another warning.. i really suck at updating. Be prepared to be disappointed. Sometimes I get on a writing streak, other times it takes months for ideas to come out.. I literally have to wait for the words to fall out of me. I'll try my damnedest, but a lot of the time, it just doesn't come out.

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel. If I did, I wouldn't be wasting my time here... well actually, I'd probably be writing Descendants of Pants fics or something instead...

Oh, yeah.. I tried to keep the characters... well, in character... but uh.. they get weird later on, but from a psychological standpoint, the character development makes perfect sense. NE who... Enjoy!!!

stupid crappy page breaks not working like they should goddammit...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It had been about seven months since Dark and Krad gained bodies of their own, and needless to say, Krad was still making Satoshi's life a living Hell. Day and night, he did nothing but pester, threaten, or molest the poor blue-haired boy; it only became worse once he started dating his only love, Niwa Daisuke. Through all of this, Satoshi continued to work as the Chief Commander of the Anti-Dark Tactics Force.

A shrill ringing sang through the air, as Hiwatari Satoshi's morning alarm sounded. A slim, pale hand forced its way through a mass of thick blankets to strike down harshly upon the clock, silencing the offending alarm. A young boy, no older than sixteen sat up from underneath the downy mountain. The blue-haired boy sat still for some time, allowing his body to awake from its slumber. He went through his normal morning routine: washing up, getting dressed, fending off a homicidal blonde who wanted nothing more than to lock him away from the world, et cetera. This morning, however, was a bit different, because, out of the blue, Satoshi's cell phone began to ring. He looked at the phone, perplexed, then checked the ID. "Hello, Father." "Ah, Satoshi. I trust that you are about to leave for school?" "Yes." "Good. Satoshi, I need a favor from you." The blue-haired boy replied, bored. "What is it?" "I want you to come to my office, tonight. I have some things I wish to discuss with you." "Of course, father." "Be there at eight; and come alone." "Yes." Satoshi hung up his phone and sighed. 'What could he possibly want now? Hn. Knowing him, it has something to do with Dark or Daisuke.' The bluenette sighed heavily. This was going to be a long day.

His day went by, though, just as normal and just as boring. The only thing he really looked forward to was seeing Daisuke during lunch and Art class (which was, unfortunately, the last period of the day). As the blue-haired boy staked out his spot in the art room, a mop of red hair tackled him from behind. "Hello, Daisuke. Having fun?" "Yep!" The redhead smiled brightly, and claimed his own spot next to the other boy. "Hey, 'Toshi, are you busy tonight?" "Well, yes. I have to see my Father tonight." The other boy looked sad for a moment. "Do you know why?" "No, he called me this morning, and asked me to go see him tonight." "It's probably about Dark." "Most likely." "You really don't like him, do you?" "Most of the time, I think I'd rather talk to Krad." Daisuke's eyes widened. "Yeesh! That bad?" "Mostly. But, sometimes, it's a little bit better than having to talk to Dark." The red-eyed boy chuckled at this.

Soon, the final school bell rang, cueing the entire student body to rush from the building as quickly as humanly possible. Daisuke waited for the rest of the students to leave, before he planted a full, but still chaste, kiss on the bluenette's lips. "Call me if you can." "I'll try." They embraced, but broke it quickly, so that Daisuke didn't miss his ride back home. "I love you, 'Toshi." "I love you, too, Daisuke." The Niwa boy grabbed his bag, and ran out of the classroom, waving to his lover. He sighed 'I'm so lucky to have someone as great as Dai.'

The blue-haired boy reluctantly returned home to the neurotic blonde. Almost instantly, he was at the boy's side, assaulting him with useless questions (that Satoshi ignored). "Krad, tonight I have to go see my father, and I don't know what time I'll be home, so don't bother asking." "Hn. Fine."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Satoshi looked warily up to the top floor of the police station from the seat in his limousine. 'I don't like the feeling I'm getting. Nothing good can possibly come out of this meeting.' He exited the vehicle gracefully, and made his way to his adoptive father's office. He stood before the door soon enough, and glanced down at his watch. It was exactly eight o'clock. The blue-haired teen sighed, and hesitantly knocked on the door. "Come in." Satoshi opened the door, to reveal Hiwatari's eerily calm face. "Sit down, my son." 'What the Hell?' Satoshi narrowed his eyes in suspicion. His guard flew up as he closed the office door, and settled into a chair that sat before the large oak desk. "There is something that you wish to discuss with me?"

Kei smiled warmly, but his eyes betrayed a glimpse of his dark heart. "Yes, there is." He paused for a moment before speaking again. "_Son_, I have noticed that you have developed a… deeper, more… _personal_ relationship with the Niwa boy. In the past, this would have been a problem, since, you and I both know, the boy was a vessel for Phantom Dark. This has definitely put such a… heavy… weight on your relations with each other. However, now that the curse of the Black Wings has been broken, and the two of them are separate, the Niwa boy is no longer a concern for me." He paused, waiting for Satoshi to absorb his words. He began again, "I have also noticed that the Niwa boy holds a great affinity for the thief, and would be utterly heartbroken if he were to be separated from him completely. I know that you would not want to see your… lover… that upset. This entire situation strains your relationship, as do your continued efforts to capture the thief. It pains me to see you in such turmoil. You're having trouble with your decision to capture the thief or not. If you arrest him, the Niwa boy would surely hate you for snatching away his dearest friend and 'other half', but if you don't, then Dark will be free to try his hand at stealing whichever priceless Hikari works that he wants! That means long hours and tireless efforts and scheming which will ultimately ruin your chances for true love with the Niwa boy."

Satoshi thought carefully for a moment. 'He's completely, and utterly right… about everything. There's no way that I can win… but the question is, why does _he_ care? What is he up to?' Hiwatari began once again, "Not to _mention_, a certain blonde-haired terror that haunts your every waking moment! He can certainly be a handful, at times. I mean, if you didn't keep an eye on him, he would go out and kill both Dark, _and_ your beloved Niwa, in no time at all! Really, you have a lot on your shoulders! Now, if it were up to me, I would take off _all_ of this extra responsibility, and let you be a _normal_ sixteen-year-old boy."

Satoshi was a bit stunned. 'What is he playing at? Why would he say something like this to me? There's… something wrong. There's something wrong with what he's saying.' "What are you getting at?" Satoshi would get answers, and he would get them now. The Commissioner smiled darkly at the boy in front of him. "My point is, Satoshi, that I have come up with a… solution to… most, if not, _all_, of your problems." The young Hikari's eyes widened a fraction, and he raised an eyebrow with curiosity. 'There must be some kind of horrible catch to this. There always is…' He narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?" Hiwatari leaned casually back in his chair, draping one leg over the other, as he tapped a pen on his desk. "What I mean, is—I could help you out; take some of the weight off of your shoulders. There will be a price, however. You know, as well as I, that I don't do many things for free." "Of course. You would have to have a heart to just… _do_ something to help someone when they are in need." "Well, I see no problem with having no heart; I think with my head, unlike most people. And, I think in terms of business. _This_ is business, Satoshi." He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. "Then what do you want? What are you proposing?" Kei tented his fingers, looking straight into deep blue eyes. "I want a trade."

'What?' The blue-haired boy kept his cold façade, but his mind raced frantically, attempting to decipher what the man had just said. 'What could _that_ mean?' "What do you mean, a trade?" The brunette man shrugged. "I mean, a trade." 'A simple _trade_? No. It can't be that _easy_. There _is_ a catch.' "I know what you're thinking; there must be some catch, right? Well, there is a bit of a catch. But, I don't think that you'd be _too_ opposed to it." "What is it?" Kei tilted his head toward Satoshi, and his eyes bored deep into the teen's. "Krad." 'Krad? What does he mean by that?' "Krad?" "Yes, Krad. I want him, in exchange for everything else." "Everything else?" "Why, yes. And, I do mean everything." Satoshi wasn't buying it.

"Alright, here's the deal. You deliver Krad to me without any problems, and everything is taken care of. I would let you be with the Niwa, no questions asked, no strings attached; I personally take it upon myself to strike up an agreement with the thief—if he returns all of the stolen goods, and agrees to never steal another piece of artwork again… then, I will erase his criminal record, and he will no longer be a wanted man. This would keep your little boyfriend happy, as well." Satoshi couldn't believe his ears—this was all too good to be true! "And… if _I_ have Krad, then he will be out of your hair for good. I can swear to you, on the honor of the Hikari, that you will never have to see him again. Then, you can be free to live your life the way that _you_ want to. You can live and love as a normal teenage boy. You can have all this, in exchange for one little annoyance that hinders your relationship with the rest of the world. It'll be like, killing three birds with one stone. What do you think?"

Satoshi's mind raced frantically. All of his hopes and dreams had been extinguished as soon as he was born as the sole Hikari heir. But now, there was a chance at freedom! He could have the things he truly desired in life, all for the price of the curse that tormented his mind day and night! 'Is this all? All I have to do is give _Krad_ to him? It's too good to be true! That's right… it _is_ too good to be true. But, maybe, there is no catch! Why does he want _Krad_ in the first place? Who cares, he'll be gone, right? No more worrying about whether or not someone will be harmed by his hands, no more late nights, trying to get him to just shut up and let me sleep! All he ever did was mock me and harass me. It's not like I need him, or anything! I've always thought (If I could just… get rid of him…), and now I can! No questions asked! AHAHAHAHA! I'll finally be free of that monster!' Satoshi had finally come to a decision. All the torture that he had to endure on his curse's part had culminated to this one, critical decision. "I'll do it." Kei smiled devilishly. "Wonderful!" "But first, I'll need a contract drawn up. And Dark will have to sign it, too." "Of course. I'll get started on it right away." Satoshi nodded, and stood from his seat. "Then we have a deal; for the most part. As soon as we have this agreement finalized, I will deliver Krad to you, no questions asked." Hiwatari nodded curtly. "Good." The bluenette bowed, and went for the door. Just as it was open enough to poke a head through, Hiwatari spoke again. "Oh, son, one more thing," "Yes, father?" "I'm going to need you to bring me the Cinch of Docility." 'Why would he need _that_?' "Just do it. Oh, and inform Dark and the Niwa boy of this new development. But don't let them find out _too_ much. Just tell them that you bought me off, or something. Oh, and don't tell Krad of any of this." "Of course, Father. Goodnight."

Satoshi walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He smiled gently to himself. For nothing more than the price of one and a half fairly useless Hikari art pieces, he was finally going to be free to love Daisuke as he pleased.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

YAY! XD


	2. Chapter 2

I kept this chapter pretty much the same... you know.. I don't know what it is, but I just find both comfort and hilarity in the notion that Dark causes stupid accidents and fires at home... and I know I'm not the only one...

Warnings: Not retyping them. I figure if you've gotten this far, you've already read the warning at the beginning and either are very interested, very stupid, or don't really care.

Disclaimer: Your Mom... does not own DNAngel.. and neither do I.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Satoshi sighed lightly and knocked on the Niwas' front door. There was a loud, crashing noise heard from inside. Shouts of pain, and curses of Dark's name and mother soon followed. Satoshi heard heavy, rushed footsteps just outside of the doorway, and immediately after, the door swung violently open to reveal a half-singed, half-dredged, apron-clad Phantom Thief. He had a wild, panicked look in his eyes, as if he had just escaped from prison. Satoshi was scared as Hell. After a split second of silence, the panting thief realized who the visitor was, and grumbled out a greeting, "Oh, it's _you_. Just a sec, I'll go tell Daisuke." He left the teen standing bewildered in the open doorway, and stalked off to the kitchen, shouting to his redheaded friend, "Hey, Daisuke! Your lover's here!" "What—ahh!" "The Hell?" "Ahh! DARK! Get the fire extinguisher!" "Shit! Where is it?!" "YOU SHOULD KNOW! YOU START ENOUGH FIRES!" The poor blue-haired boy could only stand there, with his mouth agape, eyes wide as saucers, too horrified to actually go _in_ there. 'My… God! What… the?' He stepped inside, slowly, still frightened by all of the crashing and screaming coming from Emiko's poor, unfortunate kitchen. "THAT'S IT! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED IN THE KITCHEN, ANYMORE!" "Awww, but, Daiiii!" "No buts! Never again!" "But! But…" "OUT! NOW!" "Aww, man!"

The kaitou half-stomped out of the maimed kitchen, and shook the flour out of his hair. It was then, that he noticed an astonished, and horrified Satoshi still standing at the doorway. "Oh… uh, hi there!" Dark scratched the back of his head, and smiled sheepishly at the boy. "Why are you… oh… uh, yeah…" He looked back behind him, watching Daisuke douse the flames that erupted from the oven. "We were just, uh, having a little bit of trouble with the, uh, oven… heh." Satoshi only blinked; he said nothing.

After a second of silence, Daisuke stormed angrily through the kitchen door. He said nothing, but put his face inches from Dark's, and glared so hard that Satoshi thought his head would explode. One red eye twitched rapidly and sporadically, giving it that eerie, uneven effect. He opened his mouth to speak, and only two whispered, furious words came out, "Never… again…" Dark, on the other hand, looked absolutely terrified. He knew, first hand, what an angry Daisuke could do to him, and every part of his body that he loved (most of them below his waistline). "He-heh, heh-heh, heh…" Dark laughed nervously. With a mood swing akin to Dr. Jekyll and/or Mr. Hyde, the red-haired boy's mind, overflowing with anger and frustration became a heart overflowing with love and joy.

He turned to face his boyfriend, and smiled gently toward him. Daisuke was absolutely beaming at the thought that Satoshi had come to pay him a visit out of the blue like this. "'Toshi-chan! I'm so glad that you came to see me!" He walked toward the blue-eyed boy, and beckoned him to come farther into the house. Satoshi removed his shoes, and shuffled into the guests' house slippers that were by the door. "Yes, about that…" "Hm?" "Well, I kind of… need to speak with you and Dark about something… important." Daisuke looked confused for a moment. "Important?" Then, his thoughts clicked. 'If he wants to talk to me and Dark about something "important," then it must be about the stealing thing.' "Oh. Okay, then. Well, uh, me and Dark'll get cleaned up, and then we'll meet you in the kitch—er, the living room." 'That's right, Dark destroyed the kitchen! Argh! He'll pay for this! If he thinks _I'm_ cleaning up _his_ mess, he's_ dead_ wrong!' "Alright, then. I guess I'll be waiting in the living room."

With that, Dark and Daisuke trudged upstairs, and Satoshi went into the living room, settling down onto the large, fluffy couch. "Kyuu?" "Hm?" Blue eyes glanced around the room, searching for the tiny familiar that had spoken up. "Kyu!" He realized that the noise was coming from behind him; he turned around and smiled, picking up the small creature and placing him softly into his lap. "Kyu! Kyu!" Wiz snuggled happily into Satoshi's lap, and he patted the animal absently.

Approximately ten minutes later, the dynamic duo finally found their way into the living room. "Alright, Commander, what's this about?" 'Dark really doesn't like to beat around the bush, does he? I guess I'll start explaining, then.' Satoshi sighed deeply, then began, "Well, I came here to… propose a resolution to our little problem." "Little problem? What do you mean?" "What I mean is… Dark." "Me? How the Hell am I a 'little problem'?" Satoshi sighed again. "Basically, Dark, what I mean is, that there is a way that I can have your entire criminal record erased." Ruby eyes widened significantly at this comment. "Are you serious? You can have his record erased?" Satoshi nodded. "There's gotta be a catch, though. They wouldn't just do that without _somebody_ paying _some_ kinda price. So, what is it?" "It's quite simple, really. Hiwa—my father, will erase your record, if you agree to not only return all of the items you have stolen, but also if you agree to never steal another art piece again." Dark stood up dramatically. "Are you _kidding_ me? What the Hell have _you_ been smoking? You think that I'm just gonna hand over _everything_ I stole! They had to be sealed! They were dangerous! And sparkly! _And_, you think that I'll never steal again?! HELL no! I ain't doin' that! It'll be a cold day in _Hell_ before Phantom Dark _ever_ stops stealing valuable and deadly Hikari art pieces! How dare you? Get out of my house!" Daisuke rolled his eyes at Dark's melodramatic rant. "Dark! Calm down, and stop being an idiot!" Dark scoffed at Daisuke for a moment, and sat back down with his arms crossed, sulking.

Daisuke faced his lover, unsure of what to say. The blue-haired boy sighed heavily, and looked the other boy in the eyes. He thought for a moment, and spoke again. "Daisuke, do you think that you could leave for a few moments? I would like to speak to Dark alone." The redhead narrowed his eyes slightly, in confusion. "Okay…" Once the red-eyed boy had left the room, Satoshi turned to Dark with a serious look in his eyes. He exhaled through his nostrils, and began to explain everything in detail. "Alright, look. You know, as well as I, that _your_ stealing is hurting_ our_ relationship. And, I know that you're tempted to do whatever the Hell you want, because you've finally been given your own body, after all these centuries, and you want to live it up. But I can't do this, anymore. I love Daisuke, and I want to do everything I can to make him happy. This means spending as much time with him as I possibly can, _and_, not arresting his friends or family members. Right now, there is no possible way that I can have both. However, if you are willing to comply, I _can_ have both, and Daisuke will be a happy little clam, and I can be a normal kid, and you can walk around town without a disguise, because you'll be a free man." By the time Satoshi had finished, Dark had turned to him, and his curiosity was piqued. "Well, that sounds all well and good, and I understand where you're coming from… But, those Hikari pieces are _still_ dangerous, and they need to be taken care of. I can't just go around letting people get hurt, because _you_ want to spend more time with _Daisuke_. That, and I have a reputation to hold up." The blue-haired teen sighed heavily. "First of all, forget about your stupid reputation. This is no time to be conceited. Secondly, there is a way to prevent the power of the Hikari from harming others, that doesn't involve grand larceny." He paused, and the kaitou leaned forward a bit. "I'm listening." "My point is that you now have your own body; meaning that you are no longer dependent upon another to sustain your being. This means that you also don't have to worry about harming another person when you use your magic. Ergo, you can now perform exceptionally more powerful sealing magic than you could before; now, you have the option of merely _sealing_ the pieces' power, and leaving it in the museum. You will be permitted to do this, as long as you never steal anything again."

Dark held his head up with his hand. He thought a moment, then spoke. "You're right, it _would_ work out that way… But, you still haven't given me reason enough to actually agree to this. Anyway, why the Hell would Hiwatari do this? He wants me in jail as much as the next police officer—maybe even more. What the Hell is he getting out of this? And what did you mean by a normal kid, huh? As far as I know, normal kids don't have sadistic, homicidal weirdoes living with them, threatening to kill anyone who comes within a five hundred-mile radius of them." The bluenette sighed. 'I guess I'll just have to tell him. Maybe _that_ will be reason enough for him to comply.' Satoshi glanced around the room, praying to any god that Daisuke wasn't listening in on this conversation. He really did not want him to know that he was selling Krad out to the Devil, himself. He motioned for Dark to come in closer to him, so that he could whisper in his ear. "I don't want you to tell _anyone_ about this. Do you swear, on _Daisuke's_ life, that you will keep your mouth shut?" Violet eyes bored into cerulean. He nodded, fully committed to secrecy. Satoshi looked around, again. "Alright. Krad's… a part of this." Dark looked confused. "What do you mean?" "What I mean, is, that… In exchange for all of it, I give him Krad, no questions asked." "What do you mean, you give him Krad?" "I have no idea. He just said that he wants Krad, and another Hikari piece. He said that once he has Krad, I'll never have to see him again; I'll be able to stay with Daisuke, and he won't care, anymore." "It sounds kinda fishy." "Well, yeah, but… It's _Krad_. I'd let him take him away for free." Dark chuckled lightly, "Who wouldn't?" Satoshi averted his gaze, waiting for Dark to make a decision. "So… Let me get this straight. In exchange for Goldilocks, me not stealing anything anymore, _and_ me returning everything I've stolen, you get a loving boyfriend and a normal life, Daisuke gets a loving boyfriend who's not out to arrest his best friend, and I get a clean criminal record? Is that right?" "Yes." "Heh. Well, where do I sign up?" Satoshi gave the thief—_former_ thief a true smile. "Thank you." "Hey, it's the least I can do." "The contract will be drawn up within the next couple of days. I'll call to let you know when to come down to the station, so you can sign it. In a week, you'll be a free man." Dark smiled. "Awesome. Daisuke, you can come back in, now!" The little redhead popped back into the room quickly. "Did you guys settle everything?" "Yeah, we did. I'm gonna do it. It was fun being a thief, an' all, but I guess I'll just use the time that I have now to live a semi-normal life." Daisuke gave him a lopsided grin. "I'm glad… But, what about the Hikari pieces? I mean, they'll still need to be sealed—" "Got ya covered. I'm just gonna go in and seal them. Hell, I have enough power, now. There's really no need to steal them." The redhead nodded, slowly understanding the situation. "And, since I won't be stealing anymore, the little Commander here can quit his job, and spend more time with you!" "Really?" "Yes, really." Daisuke then chose this moment to glomp the blue-haired boy. "Oh, 'Toshi, I'm so happy! But, wait a minute. What about Krad? Isn't he—" "Not a problem, Dai. He's suddenly decided that he wants to travel, and see the world." "Wow, really?" "M-hm." "That's great! Uh… could you tell him that I said, 'Goodbye, and bon voyage'?" "Uh… Yeah…" "Heh, and tell him that I said, 'Never come back!'" "Hm."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

YAY again! Reviewers keep me happy! And if not.. well, there's a pretty nice looking bell tower around here...


	3. Chapter 3

This chap's still kinda long.. but... a lot of stuff happens in it! There's only so much you can cut! _I_ like it! urgh...

Thankies to all my reviewers!

Warnings: Yeah, yeah.. blah blah... read 'em already... you know the drill. If you don't get it by now, get your head checked. Or get a helmet. You know, for everyday use... (I kid 'cause I love... you hit her because you love her. Damn Barnes & Noble making the Spark tests all censored and faggy. I wanna take the BITCH test, not the wench test. I can't believe Chris sold out like that... but then again, they must've paid him an awful lot... lucky bastard). Oh yeah, there's some bad language in here. By the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel. No shit, sherlock.

* * *

When Satoshi finally arrived home, it was just about to strike midnight. Yawning, he opened the door to his apartment, only to be greeted with a set of frightfully glowing eyes. He flinched, as Krad took a hold of his shirt collar. "Where the _Hell_ have you been?" He grabbed the offending appendage, and forced it away from him. Blue eyes stared defiantly into yellow ones. "Nowhere." "You're lying!" "It's none of your damn business, Krad. Now go away!" He closed the door behind him, and moved toward the staircase. Krad, however, was not satisfied with his answer, and blocked his path. Satoshi walked off to the side; Krad blocked this path, as well. "Move." "No, Not until you tell me where you've been!" "I'm tired, I want to go to bed. And why the Hell should _you_ care where I've been?" Krad sneered, "Because I don't want you spending time with that Damned Niwa, or that Damned Thief!" The blue-haired boy huffed, and glared vehemently at the blonde in front of him. "If you_ must_ know, I was running an errand for my Father." Krad leaned forward, narrowing his eyes, and boring his gaze straight into blue irises. He was looking for a slip-up. 'Damn it. It _looks_ like he's telling the truth.' Frustrated, the blonde spun away on his heel, and headed toward his own bedroom.

Satoshi watched, a bit shocked, as Krad merely walked away from him. 'Hm. I thought he'd have more to say. I had better not press my luck.' With this thought, he migrated over to his bedroom, changed, and slept peacefully. He dreamt of Daisuke, and of holding him in his arms without restraint—without fear that some maniacal terror would come in from the shadows, and rip his beloved from his grasp.

The next morning was like any typical day, with an exception for a certain homicidal blonde, whose affectionate send-off was sure to leave a festering rash on Satoshi's cheek (at least, that's what _he_ thought would happen). The day was uneventful until Satoshi's cell phone rang during his lunch with Daisuke. Checking the ID, he confirmed that it was his Father. "Hello?" "Satoshi! How's your day going?" "What is it?" "Not one for small-talk, hm?" There was a pause. "Alright. The contract is finished, so all it needs is a few signatures, and we're all set. Did you tell Dark?" "Yes, and he agreed." "Good! Then, just tell him to come on over to my office, tonight, and we'll get this whole thing finalized." "Is eight alright?" "Yes, it is." "Then we'll be there at eight." "Alright, son. I'll see you both then. I love you." Satoshi hung up without another word. After putting the phone away, he turned to Daisuke. "Tell Dark to come to my Father's office, tonight at eight." "Okay. You know, I guess Dark told my mom about it this morning, and she was pretty upset. But I kinda explained how tough it was on everybody, so I think she's okay with it." "That's good."

For the second time that week, Satoshi found himself at the police station for a meeting with his "father." Opening the office door, he noticed Dark sitting in a chair, wearing his clever disguise—a hat. Hiwatari sat at his desk; fingers tented, with a smug expression dancing across his face. "Good, you're here." Dark waved. "Yo, Commander!" "I'm glad that you were both able to make it, and on time as well. Although, I guess that both of you would be considered fairly punctual—especially you, Dark." The thief smirked casually, with danger in his eyes. "Well, enough of this friendly banter—you two are here for a reason, no?" Kei reached beneath his desktop, and brought forth a thin document. He handed the papers to Satoshi. "This is the contract that I had drawn up. I'm sure you'll both want to look through it, though I can assure you that the stipulations are entirely agreeable. If you both decide to sign it now, I'll call in the notary that I have waiting, and it will be official and legally binding."

Azure eyes scanned the document carefully, searching for loopholes or other arguable clauses. A small tidbit of information caught his eye. "You want the Cinch of Docility _before_ I give you Krad?" Hiwatari's eyes widened a fraction. "What do you mean, 'give me Krad'? I don't—" "Don't worry, he knows everything." The brunette man raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" "Yeah, that's one of the reasons I agreed to do this." The other man nodded curtly, knowingly, and smiled. "I see. Does anyone _else_ know about this… trade-off?" "No. I told Daisuke that Krad has decided to see the world, and would be gone indefinitely." "Hm. That'll do. And to answer your question, I would very much like the Cinch given to me at least a day before you bring _him_ to me." Satoshi narrowed his eyes at this, but nodded to indicate his compliance.

He handed the papers over to the kaitou. Dark looked them over thoroughly, finding nothing out of place. He nodded, and set the papers down on the desk. "Alright, let's do this." The Commissioner's face darkened. "Excellent." He called his secretary, and told her to send the notary in. The three men took great pleasure in signing Krad's life away, and when the papers were signed and notarized, Kei handed Dark an extensive list. Violet eyes looked into brown ones in confusion. "What's this?" "_That_ is the list of every piece of art you have stolen, that you need to return." The thief's eye twitched slightly, and he paled. "A-all of it? Jesus, I don't think I know where half of this shit is!" "Well that's not _my_ problem, now, is it?" Dark rolled his eyes, sighing in frustration. "And the sooner you bring these items, the better." "Yeah, yeah. I'll just get Emiko and Towa to help me. I hope everything's still in the vault." "Let's hope it is. Alright then. Our business is concluded here—you both can leave."

Satoshi bowed slightly, and turned out of the office. Dark followed him, with a curt wave to Hiwatari. About halfway down the stairs, Dark spoke, "Jesus, what a jerk-off. I can see why you hate him so much. Hey, what's that other Hikari piece he wants? What's it for?" Satoshi looked at him for a second. "The Cinch of Docility? It's a collar. I have no idea what it does. I tried to do some research on it after he asked for it, but I couldn't find anything." The thief furrowed his brow. "Huh, that's weird. You sure it's a Hikari?" "Of course." "Hm…" He shook his head lightly, as if to dispel his confusion with the simple motion. Once outside, they turned to each other, and bid their farewells. Satoshi all but sped off in his limousine, and Dark trotted wistfully back to the Niwa residence. As he walked, a quick thought ran through his head, 'I can see the headlines now, "Phantom Thief Sells Out"…' He laughed lightly to himself, and continued his trek home.

It was nearly midnight before Satoshi entered his dark home, sighing heavily. 'It's always so dark in here. But maybe, if Dark gets everything together, I won't have to be so unnerved by the darkness of my own home, anymore.' He turned a corner, and passed by the dimly lit parlor. Peering into the room, he noticed a sleeping Krad curled up on the couch, a small book on the floor beneath him. The bluenette sighed again, and walked soundlessly over to the slumbering blonde. He picked up a nearby afghan and draped it over the man, then bent down to retrieve the fallen novel. 'To Kill a Mockingbird. Heh, I wonder if he knows it's not a "How-to" book.' He placed the book on an end table, and clicked the lamp off, and went off to bed.

The next few days were veritable Hell for the Niwa household. Dark, Emiko, and Towa worked nonstop to find and prepare all of the stolen art for the return. Surprisingly, they were able to wrangle everything up in about five days. Hiwatari was absolutely thrilled when the thief showed up with an enormous moving truck—full to the brim with stolen goods. That same day, the blue-hared boy personally delivered the Cinch of Docility to Hiwatari… but nobody was to know of _this_ exchange. And besides, everybody else was far too preoccupied with Dark. The _former_ phantom thief was plastered all over every news channel and paper. He even opted to do an interview for one of the stations.

When Satoshi arrived home that night, he found Krad in the living room glued to the television, utterly flabbergasted at the news of Dark's retirement. The blonde man turned quickly when he heard Satoshi walk in, and demanded to know what the Hell was going on. "We cut a deal with him." Krad was, for lack of a better term, ripshit. "And you didn't even bother to _tell _me? What kind of a deal? What the HELL is going on?!" The bluenette took a deep breath, and tried to calm the enraged blonde. "Look, just calm down. I don't know the details, this was all my 'father's' doing. _He_ told me to tell you that he wants to meet with you tomorrow night to explain it all." "Oh, really?" "Yes. Don't argue, just meet him at his _home_ office at nine tomorrow night, all right?" Krad narrowed his eyes angrily. "Oh, I will…" The older man turned heatedly, and trudged up to his own bedroom, grumbling the whole way about 'stupid phantom thieves,' and whatnot. Satoshi sighed heavily, and fell back onto the couch. 'It's almost over…'

It was the day that Satoshi had hoped for, ever since he had been a small child and had first learned of his curse—the day he would rid himself of Krad, forever. He couldn't help but feel in higher-than-normal spirits, even with the horrendous rainstorm that had overtaken the town. Krad sauntered into the kitchen at around noon, and noticed a microscopic smile playing upon Satoshi's lips. "What's gotten _you_ into such a good mood today, hm? Thinking about your little Niwa?" "Something like that." The blonde walked over to him, wrapping his pale arms around the boy. He whispered gently into his ear, "You know you should just forget about him… One day, I'll simply destroy him, so you might as well accept me now. I'll always be here for you; I'll always protect you." "Shut up, Krad. And get your hands off of me! It's creepy… and perverted." He let go of the blue-haired boy, smirking, as he walked out of the room. "Hm. You'll come around someday—when that little Niwa breaks your heart. Then, you will see what a fool you've been to ignore my advances." And like the wind, he was gone. 'Ugh… I definitely _won't_ miss that.'

The storm had not let up by the evening, and when the time came for Krad to leave, Satoshi deduced that it had, in fact, gotten even worse. The boy found Krad reading in the parlor, and was almost anxious to get rid of the nuisance. "Krad, you should probably leave now." He looked up and nodded. The blonde raised himself, and made a beeline for the door.

Several minutes of pouring rain and thunderous booms later, he came upon the gate to Hiwatari's expansive home. The guard nodded him in without question, and Krad moved to his front door. Kei watched wickedly from his window as the blonde angel walked willingly into his trap. He thumbed the Cinch of Docility, which was nestled invisibly in his coat pocket. He sat down at his desk, twisting his face into a friendly expression, and waited.

The golden-eyed angel walked haughtily into Kei Hiwatari's office. If glares could kill, the police Commissioner would have been a smouldering pile of ash by now. "Krad! I'm so glad that you were able to make it. I was a bit worried that the weather would prevent this meeting. But you're here, and that's all that matters!" Krad could see right through the man's genial front. "Don't get all friendly with me; what the Hell is going on?" The other man acted a bit surprised, but then feigned realization. "Ah, yes. You're here because of the little… thing with Dark." The blonde snorted, rather uncharacteristically. "Get to the point, Hiwatari." Kei rose from his seat behind the desk, and casually walked over to a bookcase.

"Well, you see… I have some things that I want to… discuss with you." He turned to face Krad. The blonde narrowed his eyes. "These things, I feel, are very important for your understanding of the… deal that we have cut with Dark." Krad's eyes were like a hawk's—stalking Hiwatari's every movement. "Oh? Go on." Kei moved toward the blonde angel to his right, gently thumbing an object in his coat pocket with his left hand. "Well, you see, I spoke with Dark just a few days ago…" Krad raised a fine brow in curiosity. "And?" Hiwatari stopped just short of the other man, so that they stood side-by-side, facing each other. "And, he has agreed to stop stealing art pieces. In fact, he has also returned _everything_ that he has stolen prior." Kei began walking forward to swing in a gentle arc around the blonde. "I know that. But that doesn't sound like something Dark would just do." "Oh, it is—for a price." He now stood behind the angel, but instead of turning around, Krad only kept his senses sharp. "What do you mean, a price?" "Oh, I mean a price. The contract that he signed states, that in return for his compliance and the recovery of all stolen goods, his criminal record will be completely destroyed. Not only will he be an unwanted man, but his compliance greatly reduces the strain on Satoshi and the Niwa boy's budding relationship." "That was awfully nice of him; but that still does not stop _me_ from trying to destroy the Niwa boy."

The brunette smirked. "Ah, very true, very true, indeed. But, you see, there was another little clause in the contract that you still don't know about." By now, the brunette's chest was almost touching Krad's back, and the blonde could feel his breath on the back of his neck. The blonde visibly cringed. "Oh? And what is this clause?" Hiwatari removed the collar from his pocket carefully, and placed an end in each of his hands. "Well, this clause states that, upon Dark's compliance with the contract, I will allow Satoshi to resign his position in the police department. But in order for him to have my permission, he must entrust to me, two specific Hikari art pieces. The first piece is the Cinch of Docility…"

Suddenly, as quickly as he could muster, Hiwatari swung his arms over and around the blonde's head, pulling back as soon as the collar was level with Krad's neck. Before the blonde could react, the magic from the collar had paralyzed him. His eyes were wide, as an enormous amount of electricity pulsed through his body. The brunette finished hooking the clasp of the new adornment, and stood back to view his handiwork. The blonde began to shake and gasp violently, as the power of the collar took control of his body. Very quickly, Krad could feel himself weakening as the neckband absorbed his energy. He slumped to the floor, suddenly far too weak to even stand. His entire body trembled and burned, and he attempted to rise. He failed, miserably, and fought even to keep his eyes open. 'I… can't move. I feel so weak. Why? What is going on here? This… collar… has drained my energy. I'm so… tired…'

Kei Hiwatari loomed over the fallen man with a devilish grin on his face. "Feeling weak? I bet you do. That thing on your neck is a submission collar. It would completely drain your energy if I wanted it to. I am able to… program it, so to speak. I can control how much energy it allows you to retain. I am also the only person who can take it off. You see, this collar… was created a long time ago by the Hikari, as a way of controlling _you_. Only you. They were fearful that one day, you would fight your way out of your tamer, and go on an unstoppable killing spree, or something to that effect. They couldn't have that, so they created this." Krad narrowed his eyes, and spoke in a forced whisper, "But, why?" He gasped lightly, as the Hikari magic constricted his breathing. The other man kneeled down in front of Krad's face. "Hm. As you recall, the contract stated that I would receive _two_ Hikari art pieces in exchange for Satoshi's… freedom. One, as I mentioned, was the Cinch of Docility; and the other piece…" He lowered his hand to gently stroke the angel's pallid cheek. "… Is you."

Golden eyes widened significantly, and the blonde's blood froze in his veins. 'Me? Why would he want…?' "And, Satoshi willingly agreed to this stipulation. Dark, too. Yes, he knew _all_ about it. That's one of the reasons that he went along with this whole thing. You see, with _you_ out of the way, Satoshi can live like just another kid. He doesn't have to worry about Dark anymore; and without _you_ breathing down his neck, he is free to love that Niwa kid. And now, since _I_ have _you_, I don't really care what he does. His relationship to the rest of the world is no longer a concern for me. Because from now on, _you_ are my personal plaything! _I_ am now _your_ Master. And, _you_ will address me as such. _And_, you will do _exactly_ as I say. Or _else_, you will face the punishment! Doesn't that sound like _fun_?" Krad's mind was frantic. He was, at this moment, absolutely petrified, and felt entirely betrayed. 'Satoshi-sama… _sold me_? _Sold_ me? For that… that _NIWA BOY_?! He sold me… to this gutless _Swine_?! And now, I can't even _fight_ _back_? I have to _obey_… _HIM_?! I… I—' Hiwatari slapped the blonde hard, to get his attention. Krad moved his horrified gaze up to meet Kei's. "I _said_, 'Doesn't that sound like fun?' Well, answer me!" He raised his hand to smack Krad again. The angel contorted his face into a snarl, and spat on Hiwatari's cheek. "Fuck you." The older man glared intensely at the blonde, roughly wiping away the saliva on his face. He spoke in a dangerous whisper. "You little shit. I _was_ going to be a bit lenient with you, tonight. But I guess you want to do this the Hard WAY!" He delivered a swift kick to Krad's ribs, then another, and another.

Kei continued to slam his foot violently into the fallen man's ribcage. The blonde angel gasped for breath, groaning and whimpering each time Hiwatari's foot connected with his weakened body. Panic shot through his mind each time he felt one of his ribs snap. He coughed as violently as his weakened state could muster, forcing rivulets of blood through his mouth. After another moment of kicking the defenseless man beneath him, the brunette kneeled on the floor, and took Krad's face into his hands. A thin stream of blood trickled from his lips. The blonde wheezed, with hatred and fear dancing across his half-lidded eyes. "Are you ready to answer me?" Krad groaned and gasped, feeling the effects of the collar's power; but nevertheless, he held his ground. "Bastard!" Kei's eyes grew dark once again, as he slapped the blonde's face as hard as he could. He grabbed Krad's neck with both of his hands, and lifted him into a sitting position. In the same instant, he slammed the angel harshly against the front of his desk, and began choking him. Krad's eyes were shut tightly as he fought for breath. Pain and lightheadedness devoured his senses as he struggled, and Hiwatari smashed him into the desk a second time. More of Krad's blood dribbled down the polished wood from the back of his head. He opened his eyes slightly, seeing only fuzzy representations of figures. Blackness danced around the outside of his vision. He was suddenly very tired, and decided that this moment would be a good time to fall asleep. Hiwatari loosened his grip on the angel's throat, and shook him a bit. Then, he slapped him again, to see if he was still awake. Krad did not stir. The brunette pushed the blonde back onto the floor, and stood up. "Heh. I guess he passed out. Pathetic, absolutely worthless. Stubborn little fuck. I'll have to show him some discipline tomorrow. He'll know who's boss, soon enough." The full moon shone for a second through the clouds, just in time to glint perniciously off of his glasses. He turned away, laughing gleefully to himself, leaving the bruised and bloodied angel on the floor behind him. On his way back up to his bedroom, Kei left some final, frightening words to linger in the air, "You'd better get your rest, tonight, my pet; because tomorrow's going to be a _big _day."

* * *

Okay. Well, I reposted this chapter, because I changed a couple of things... to make it a bit more factual. I'm really anal about that kind of thing. So... yeah!


	4. Chapter 4

FINALLY!!!! The long-awaited (by a few awesome people) chapter 4!!!! I know it took forever, and I'm sorry, but I hope you all liked the re-written parts and I hope you like this part! I feel kinda bad 'cause it's not that long, but... I like where I ended it, and I'm stuck on the part after the end line, and I felt like I needed to get something out soon, so I just cropped it to there.

Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited or even alerted this story!!! I'd personally deliver hench-cookies to all of you, but then there'd be this big thing where you guys are all like, "how did she know where I lived?" and then the courts would get involved, and the restraining orders would be filed and this whole big mess, and I can't afford a lawyer, so some stupid public defender would take my case, then he'd suck and be like the one on Futurama and then I'd be sent to a robot crazy house and be convinced that I was a robot, then I'd have to go through this whole crazy thing where I bleed and find out I'm a human, and I really don't have the time for all of that. So... APPRECIATION ALL AROUND!!!

Warnings: oh come on...

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel. If I did, I'd be far too busy drawing Volume 12, making plans for an all-yaoi version, and beating the hell out of the anime creators for making my beautiful artwork look like total shit.

Enjoy!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The bright morning sun pierced the windows and eyelids of a young, aqua-haired teen. Satoshi sat up slowly after a few minutes, smiling slightly when he remembered that a certain antisocial angel was out of his life for good. He stared off into the bright sunrise. 'Hm. I'm finally free of my curse. Now I can live a normal life. I can finally… be myself.' A full, true smile grew on his face. 'Daisuke…' After a few more minutes of musing, he dressed and headed off to school.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

On the opposite side of town, a frustrated cry erupted from a ruby-eyed boy. "Aagh! I'm gonna be late!" Said boy raced down the stairs with flames at his heels, trying to pull on his shirt as he went. He scrambled through the kitchen, grabbing a slice of toast and ignoring the former Phantom Thief's laughter. "Daisuke, you're so predictable. Maybe you should get that alarm fixed. And besides, why are you rushing? Isn't your _lover_ bringing you to school today?" The young Niwa stopped, toast halfway to his mouth. "Uh… heh. Oh, yeah… guess I forgot…" He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. Looking up quickly, he noticed that scorch marks still painted the ceiling. "Ha-ha! Daisuke, you're such an idiot, sometimes." "Shut up! At least _I_ didn't set the kitchen on fire!" The laughter stopped instantly.

Emiko's voice rang out from the other room. "Dai, sweetie, Satoshi's here!" "Oh, thanks mom! Bye, everyone!" The redhead tore from the kitchen and practically leapt onto his surprised lover. "Hi 'Toshi!" The other boy smiled gently. "Good morning, Daisuke." "Let's go!" And with that, the pair (well, half of the pair, at least) dove into the blue-haired boy's limousine.

The ride was irritatingly silent, so Daisuke tried to make small talk. "So, is Krad gone yet?" "Yes, he left yesterday." "Oh. Where did he go?" The boy thought for a moment. "I think he said… China. He said that he was going to move westward." Daisuke nodded, then smiled. "Sounds like fun! So is he gonna write to you or send you postcards or anything? I mean, he doesn't seem like the type to do that, but it'd be nice if he kept in touch so you knew he was still alive or something…" "Hm. I don't know. We'll see." "Hm."

"So how is Dark dealing with all this?" The redhead grimaced. "Ugh. He's been doing nothing but complain since yesterday! All he does is whine about being bored, and I keep telling him to go out and do something, but then he whines about how he'll be swamped by, and I quote, 'betrayed fan-girls and astonished parishioners'. I don't know where those words came from… maybe he got really bored and started reading the dictionary." Satoshi laughed lightly. "Hn. He's no longer wanted for thievery, but now he's wanted for treason. But I'm sure it'll blow over soon. Then he'll go out and break a thousand hearts, and every father in Azumano will be after his head." "Ha-ha! Yeah. Let's just hope for his sake that he doesn't go after Miss Harada again, or Riku will be after his head, too." "Hm. She'd probably be their self-appointed leader."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The first thing that he was aware of was a sharp, stinging pain whenever he took a breath, and the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. Feline eyes opened to slivers while Krad tried to identify where he was. The images, though thoroughly lighted by the sun, proved to be blurry and unhelpful. He closed his eyes and tried to sort through the cloudiness that had overtaken his mind. '_Where…where am I?_' His thoughts were distant echoes, and he made an attempt to move.

A soft strangled cry spilled from his lips as stabbing pain shot through his head and his chest. "Aah… Aaah!" He gasped and spluttered as movements failed him. 'Why? Why? What happened? Wha—' Then he remembered everything. 'Oh, God! This isn't happening… it was a dream… wasn't it? Wasn't it?!' Opening his eyes, he realized that it wasn't a dream, and that his pain was real. It was too great to be a dream. 'What happened… I remember… that bastard. Kicking me. And then? Then he slammed me into the desk. And then? And then… And I'm still here. Satoshi betrayed me. Signed me over… for that damned Niwa. And somehow, it doesn't really surprise me that Dark would agree to something like this… But Satoshi… how could you? I—' His thoughts were interrupted by loud footsteps outside the office door. Sudden, uncontrolled fear ripped through his body, and he prayed that it wasn't Hiwatari with "friends."

Two men of strong build, wearing the same uniform, entered the room and looked down at Krad's pathetic form. They looked at each other briefly. "The boss wants us to clean _this_ up? Hn. I know it's none of our business, but Jesus Christ…" He knelt down and studied Krad's injuries. The other man looked aggravated. "Yeah, I know. But we've got a job to do, and unless we want to end up like _that_, we don't ask questions." The man on the floor stood up. "I know… but sometimes I wonder if it's really worth it… with some of the things we've seen…" "Just remember why you took this job. Let's just get this over with." "Yeah." Both men bent down and lifted Krad underneath his arms. The blonde yelped in pain, making both men flinch slightly. They proceeded to drag him up to the master bathroom to clean off the blood and to bandage his wounds, ignoring his whimpers and moans. Once this was done, they redressed him in clothes Hiwatari had left out, and laid him on a blanket that had been spread out for him in the master bedroom. With disgust painted across their faces, the two men returned to their guard posts.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Krad awoke later when a hard hand struck him across the face. He whimpered as the bespectacled man glared down at him with cold eyes. "Did you sleep well, princess?"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Did you like it? I hope you did!! Review please!! Pretty please? With sugar and a hot naked man on top? Wait... what was I talking about again? It was men, right? mmm... yaoi... sugary man-ness...


	5. Chapter 5 Repost!

Yeah! Well, it's been like, a year. Maybe a little less. But I finally managed to churn out another chapter! I'm not sure if it's quite up to par... I kinda lost inspiration and it's been a while since I've written anything. Damndable writer's block. But... here it is! I'm already working on the next chapter, so hopefully I'll have that out soon. But I can't make any promises yet.

Warnings: If you've already made it this far, and you still need me to warn you about content... you're stupid, and deserve to be shot.

Disclaimer: If I owned DNAngel, I wouldn't be here, writing fanfictions... I'd be writing DNAngel.

* * *

_Krad awoke later when a hard hand struck him across the face. He whimpered as the bespectacled man glared down at __him with cold eyes. "Did you sleep well, princess?"_

His cheek stung where he had been struck. It was dark in the room, but his eyes widened at the sight of the man above him. Kei looked him over, smiling widely. "That outfit looks wonderful on you… I knew it would. I picked this particular shade of crimson because it compliments your pale skin so perfectly." Krad looked down, seeing only an ankle-length red… well basically, it was a loincloth. Hiwatari slid his hand over the blonde's bandaged chest, down his ribs, and over the flat plain of his stomach. Krad shuddered at the touch, disgust racing through him. "Don't touch me, you scum!" He spat on the man above him. Kei slapped Krad again, fire raging behind his eyes. "You little fuck! You _will_ respect me. You will _fear me_. _You_ are my _property_ now. I _OWN_ you! You will call me 'Master,' and you will fucking OBEY ME." Krad's face twisted, and filled with disdain. "Never. I'll never bow down to you, you sick, pathetic fuck!" His reply was yet another sharp smack across the blonde's face. "Fine. If you won't listen, then I'll just have to TEACH YOU!"

Kei's hand shot out, gripping the incongruous lock of golden hair in front of the angel's eyes and pulled roughly, lifting Krad and forcing him to release a shriek of pain. With a sudden rush of adrenaline, the blonde hastily lifted his hands to pry himself from Hiwatari's grasp. But all too quickly, the man seized Krad's wrists, standing abruptly, pulling the frantic blonde with him… only to throw him back down to the hardwood floor.

Soft, auric strands cascaded poetically as the side of Krad's head collided with the floor and his broken ribcage crumpled over his right arm. "KA-AHH—kahh!" He broke into a fit of coughs, each one followed by a whimper or a loud cry. He could taste blood in his mouth. 'I can't—can't breathe! I-this collar, I can't—' Kei grabbed his upper arm tightly and wrenched him onto his knees. Krad screeched as his ribs were twisted with the action. His head swam, and black spots waltzed before his eyes.

Kei gripped a handful of sallow hair, ripping Krad's head back with the next motion. The angel's luminous eyes exploded open at the impossible pain shooting through the back of his head, mostly from the wounds inflicted the previous night. In his delirium, he felt beside himself when he realized he was staring at the ceiling. "I'm sure you've noticed by now that your wounds have yet to heal. Under normal circumstances, you would have almost returned to optimal health by now. Thus is the power of the Cinch of Docility. You will now heal like a human." He paused, then chuckled darkly. "Well, that's not entirely true. Because of the amount of power the Cinch will drain from you, you will actually heal slower than the average human."

Pain jolted through Krad at uneven intervals, and he closed his eyes as a few rogue tears trickled from them. 'The bastard…' Kei released his grip on the angel's hair, and without warning, backhanded the side of his face. A yelp resounded from him as he flew back with the force of Hiwatari's blow. Colliding once more with the wooden floor beneath him, he coughed harshly, spattering blood onto his chin. He let forth a pitiful moan full of fatigue and agony.

Dark irises locked onto pale as Hiwatari stood over his pet. Smiling, he bent down to pick the blonde up once more (though none-too-gently). Krad hung limply as he was brought in closely to the other man's chest. In his head, he scoffed at the seemingly affectionate gesture. As he was held in that place, he could feel Kei's breath drifting across his jaw. Leaning in close to the angel, his eyes sparkled with cruelty as he spoke softly, "My dear, you seem a bit tired. Perhaps you haven't realized… maybe if you saw your reflection, how tired you look, you would be so inclined as to get some rest. Oh, look… there's a mirror… right. Over. HERE!" And with the final word, Kei flung Krad into a large mirror that hung on the wall. It shattered upon the impact, and Krad drew in sharp breaths as he felt the glass cutting into his porcelain skin. Some of the larger pieces plummeted downward at odd angles, slicing the exposed flesh of his thighs. Hot blood flowed from his fresh wounds, and the blonde man slid down the wall brokenly, shards digging farther into his back. More mirrored glass punctured his thighs and one of his palms as he hit the floor. Tears flowed freely from his eyes now, defeat eminent on his face.

The brunette smirked and kneeled before Krad. He leaned in close to the other man's face, boring his piercing gaze into dulled, silvery eyes. Krad gasped in pain as more blood flowed from his body. His vision blurred, and he could barely hear what Hiwatari was saying. A cold hand descended upon the blonde's cheek, and he flinched. "Now, pet… as far as I can see it, you have two choices: you can either continue to fight me and spend the rest of your life in horrible anguish… _or_, you can choose to obey me, and only feel this kind of pain when you misbehave. To be perfectly honest, I really don't care either way. Watching the agony in your face and hearing your cries as I beat you into submission has been a most… _enjoyable_ experience." A sick, satisfied smile formed on Kei's face. A staggering rush of thoughts and emotions pulsed through Krad's head, and he fought to make a decision. There was really no way out. 'That… bastard. That bastard has me cornered. Either way, I'm doing what he wants… it hurts so much… so much… I… I have no choice…'

"So, _pet_… have you decided? Will you continue to refuse me?" Krad closed his eyes woefully, and spoke in a small, broken voice. "No." "What was that?" "No." Hiwatari grabbed a section of blonde hair and pulled Krad's face up to meet his. "What. Was. That?" "No… master." Kei's twisted smile reappeared on his face. "Good! That's what I like to hear. Now go into the bathroom and clean yourself up. You're disgusting. I'll be back up in an hour, and you'd better be done by then. Oh, and don't forget to pick up this—" He waved his hand to indicate the glass and blood on the floor. "—little mess, as well." Krad nodded lightly. "What?" Krad lowered his head, a sheet of gold covering his face. "Yes, master." "Good."

Kei began to rise, then looked him over for a moment, in deep thought. "Perhaps… now would be a good time to re-adjust the drain on the Cinch. I can't have you too weak to even move, and right now you're weak enough to where you won't be able to escape." With that, he reached over and unclasped the collar around the blonde's neck. "G-AAAAH!!" Krad screamed, as detaching the collar sent a powerful jolt of electricity through him. The other man brought the Cinch to his lips and recited some kind of strange chant. Krad would have known what he was saying, if he had been in any condition to understand it. Finished, Kei re-situated the collar around Krad's neck. Another painful jolt of electricity ran through his body, tearing another screech from his lips. "Yes, that'll do. Remember, you have one hour." The brunette man leaned in and kissed the blonde's lips gently. With that, he rose and left the room.

As soon as he could no longer hear the other man's footsteps moving down the hallway, Krad frantically wiped at his mouth and spat. 'Ah! Oh God, I wish I hadn't moved just now. Ugh.' Breath ragged and incredibly light-headed, he looked over to the digital clock resting on the nightstand. '9:43… so I have until 10:43 to have everything fixed up or… I guess I'll be punished again. I wonder if it's possible for me to die like a human, then… No, it's no use. The bastard wouldn't let me die. I'm his _precious pet_. And, he wouldn't give me the option of dying. That would be an end to my suffering. He's going to make this as excruciating as possible.' He let out an uneven sigh, and set to work on his first problem—conjuring the energy to get up.

* * *

Finally! Another chapter under my belt. I'm SO SO SO fucking sorry about that long hiatus! Please forgive me! I was beating myself up over not being able to write. It's not that I didn't want to, it's that I just couldn't write anything! Yes, I know, excuses, excuses. Well, anyway... thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! If you don't, whatev...


	6. Chapter 6

Ohayo! Well, I _did_ promise this chapter soon, didn't I? I feel bad, 'cause my updates have been short lately. But I've been really trying to pull myself out of this fucking slump. So my writing might sound kinda funny. When it doesn't just come out like it's supposed to, it sounds... weird. Not as fluid, or articulate or whatever (like that!). A bit _too_ colloquial. And I can't say I've ever had to use that word before. But anyway, enjoy! Stupid story editor screwing up my divider formats! GRRRARRGH!!

Warnings: See below. Meaning my ass.

Disclaimer: I am do not for me to own none DNAngel. Am do own me some English texts book. Am good English, ya?

* * *

In an instant, he was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug. "Satoshi-chan! It's been a while since I've seen you! How have you been? I'm sure you've been better since that maniac decided to leave!" Satoshi pulled away from the overtly affectionate Niwa matriarch. "Yes, Emiko-san. It's certainly been a lot less stressful." "Oh, Satoshi, we've been over this; just call me 'mom'!" She proclaimed this with a wink, forming her fingers into a V. A light dusting of red flashed across the blue-haired boy's cheeks. "That—" "'Toshi!" And suddenly, Satoshi found himself with an armful of Daisuke. And then a mouthful of Daisuke as the redhead claimed his lips with a loud smack. Emiko smiled warmly. At first, she had been hesitant of their relationship. But it wasn't long before the hesitation disappeared, and 'mom syndrome' kicked into full swing.

"Well, come on in… dinner's just about ready. Kosuke, have you set the table yet?" They heard a bit of scrambling, then, "Err… yes?" Followed by the clinking of dishes being hurriedly placed onto a table. The brunette woman sighed wistfully. "Oh, that man… he was probably lost in one of his books, again. As they walked toward the kitchen, Dark breezed past them in a beeline for the door. "Dark? Where are you off to?" He turned. "Oh, just going out for a bit…" "But you haven't eaten! Stay for dinner!" "That's okay, I'll eat when I get back. I just really need to stretch my wings." "Oh… okay. Don't get into trouble. And if you get back late, just don't make any noise when you sneak in." He scoffed. "Oh, ye of little faith!" He scooted over to Daisuke, ruffling his red hair, then hugged Emiko. As he walked past Satoshi, he stopped the ex-thief, whispering into his ear, "It's done." Dark thought for a second, then nodded, and walked to the door. As he left, he shouted a quick "Later!" and was gone.

* * *

The Niwa family and Satoshi sat down to dinner while Dark soared off into the sky. 'Hmm. I think I'll go fly over the water for a bit.' The now-waning moon hung low on the horizon, the starry sky clear as a bell. As he cast himself over the cliffs, diving to the crashing shore below, he calmed at the sound of the breaking waves, tension melting away. Mighty black wings beat effortlessly as Dark spun himself in lazy spirals above the water. He reached down to skim the surface with his fingertips, the silvery light of the moon reflecting delicately off of the dark water. He sighed to himself, and as he drifted upward on a pocket of air, his thoughts drifted to what Satoshi had said to him. 'So Krad's with Hiwatari now. I wonder what… no. I'm not going to think about it. He's gone, and that's all that matters. There's no need to concern myself with it.' He shook these thoughts from his mind, and continued to enjoy the cool night.

* * *

It was about ten minutes before Krad could muster enough energy to stand. He noticed that the amount of energy being drained from him had lessened—enough for him to walk around, but not much else. There was still the incredible pain and the shortness of breath. Once he had gotten to his feet, he began carefully pulling mirror shards from his thighs, and what he could of his back, hissing as each piece was extracted.

He walked into the master bathroom, wincing as he flicked on the light. When his eyes adjusted, he looked around, noting the clawfoot bathtub and a large mirror sitting above his and hers sinks. Plodding over to the mirror, Krad took in his reflection. He gasped at the sight of crystal blue eyes staring widely back at him. 'They… it must have something to do with the Cinch. I guess it's magic that makes my eyes gold. Strange…' He looked down at his bandaged ribs, then further down at the length of scarlet cloth covering his nether regions. His eyes drifted to the cuts on his legs, and the thin streams of blood trailing down his calves. He turned his back to the mirror, looking over his shoulder to assess the wounds to his back. Thankfully the wrappings prevented a lot of damage.

Pale hands trembled lightly as Krad searched the drawers and cabinets for gauze and bandages. He found all he needed, then set to work on cleaning off what blood he could reach, and dressing the cuts on his thighs. His mind was abnormally blank as he wrapped his thighs.

He stood slowly after tightly securing the last knot. "Ahh… ah!" He hissed as he walked back into the bedroom. Glancing at the clock, he saw that he had twenty-two minutes before Hiwatari would return. 'At least I have plenty of time.' He thought between jolts of pain. He retrieved the waste bin and some paper towels from the bathroom, and turned on one of the bedroom lamps. 'Thank god they're wooden floors, or I'd never get these stains out.' Krad knelt beside the remains of the fragmented mirror on the floor.

He picked up what he could of the larger pieces with his hands, disposing them in the bin. Then, he used a couple of paper towels and a large, straight-edged piece of glass to sweep up the smaller bits. Slogging back to the bathroom, he wet a few of the paper towels, and scrubbed the trail of blood left on the floor all the way to the broken mirror. He forced himself to ignore the stabbing jolts that shot through his body from his many injuries. The waste bin was returned to the bathroom, and Krad plopped down onto his designated sleeping area. Dizziness clouded his mind from all the movement. He heaved a ragged sigh as the aches and fatigue caught up with him. Azure eyes flashed to the clock. 'Eight minutes. He'll be back up in eight minutes.' Krad laid down and waited for Hiwatari to return.

* * *

_The light breeze wafted his golden hair as he took in the cool night. Beneath his feet lay a stone rooftop, from which he could view the entire scope of the town below him. As he glanced around, he noticed a human-like figure encapsulated in shadow some distance away. He felt his elegant robes rustle gently as he walked closer to the figure. Only a few feet away, the characteristic violet tresses of his greatest enemy became visible. "Dark?" _

_The thief turned to him, his sparkling eyes smiling, lips twisted whimsically. The dark-haired angel moved closer to the blonde. He grinned as he stopped only inches from him. Grasping his Krad's wrist gingerly with one hand, the other rose to stroke a pallid cheek. Krad could feel his heart skip a beat as the thief drew his face in closer. Soft, pale lips trembled as Dark's pressed against them. 'Dark?! What… Dark…' The blonde gave in to his demanding lips. He allowed Dark to deepen the kiss, wrapping his arms around the other man, dragging his hands through perse silk._

_Dark pulled away slowly, heated eyes boring into Krad's own. He moved his hands down to Krad's neck, undoing the intricate clasp at his throat, removing the capelet from his shoulders. Tossing the fabric aside, he pulled the blonde in for another hungry kiss. Krad felt himself moan as heat seized his body. Nimble fingers stroked through his golden hair, freeing the strands from the tie that held them back. Every few seconds, Dark broke their kisses, only to reclaim the hunter's mouth again and again. Krad's mind went blank, and it was everything he could do not to collapse as the other man's tongue stroked his repeatedly. It was too hot. Far too hot. He needed Dark… _now_. He broke their kiss and lowered his hands to the hem of Dark's skintight shirt, peeling it off and cast it away. The thief slid his hands down Krad's sides, over his hips, and down around to the backs of his thighs, just under his rear. He lifted the blonde carefully, and brought him back, setting him on a large bed that had just appeared. _

_Gold locks were cascading over the bed as he lay there. Smouldering amethyst eyes were ablaze with lust as Dark moved to kneel betwixt Krad's parted legs. Quickly, he dove in to capture Krad's mouth once more, driving his tongue into his hot mouth with passionate thrusts. The blonde mewled, fisting violet hair and bucking his hips. Dark pulled away, and set out to remove Krad's shirt. He tweaked a pert nipple as he did this, making the hunter gasp lightly. Once it was off and tossed away, he set to work on his pants. _

_Krad started to feel nervous—this was all happening so fast. Dark undid the buttons and moved on to the waistband to pull them off. "Dark, wait… I…" The thief slid up to his face and silenced him with a soft kiss. "Shh…" He moved back down to his hips, and slowly slid the cloth from his legs. "Dark… stop. I don't want to do this." Purple eyebrows furrowed, and Dark moved back up to Krad's face. He kissed him again and lowered his hands to his own pants, undoing them. He spoke more firmly this time, wrapping his hands around Dark's biceps. "Dark. Stop." The thief paused in his actions, then looked at Krad angrily. The blonde was confused as Dark glared at him, then terrified as the thief reared up and slammed Krad's back into the mattress. "Dark! What are you—" He was cut off by a bruising kiss. _

_His hands were captured, and Dark held them both above his head with one hand, drawing his shaft from his pants. "Dark! No! Get off!" Krad struggled, jerking his hips up, trying to throw him off. He couldn't understand why Dark was so much stronger than him all of a sudden. He looked frightfully into the thief's eyes. "Please, Dark! Don't—AHH!" He shrieked as Dark forced himself into Krad and began to thrust with no regard for the blonde. Tears streamed down his eyes as Krad tried not to scream. It hurt so much. "Dark, please stop! Please…?" He didn't listen—only kept up his pace. Krad squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, but when he opened them, it was no longer Dark, but _Kei_ raping him. Something in the back of his mind snapped. "No no no no No NO NO NO NO!!" _

He screamed loudly, and when he opened his eyes again, he was sitting up in Hiwatari's room, on his meager "bed." The pain that racked his body caught up with him, and he let out a strangled gasp, falling back onto the sheets and whimpering. As his breathing slowed, he realized that it was all a dream. 'Just a dream… just an awful dream…' He looked around, noticing the daylight that streamed through the large windows. Blue eyes flashed to the small bedside clock. '9:13… I must have fallen asleep after I cleaned up the mirror… I'm surprised he let me sleep.'

He stood slowly, being careful not to aggravate his injuries further. He walked to the door and tried to open it. 'Locked. I guess he doesn't want me leaving. Damn. He's a bastard… but a smart bastard.' He sighed and meandered over to one of the large windows. It faced the ocean. As he looked out toward the crashing waves, he lost himself in deep thought, eyes sombre. He placed his hand on the pane of glass pensively. 'Dark…'

* * *

Sorry is so short. Mea culpa's to you all. I can't prove this makes any sense, but I sure hope that it does.

Yeah! I like reviews, yo!


	7. Chapter 7

Finally! something... This chapter's so short. Sorry! It's kind of... filler. But there's a better one coming soon! I promise!

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel. THERE, I said it!XP

* * *

Krad busied himself with a book he had found on one of the shelves in the bedroom. Around noon, he was startled by the sound of the door unlocking. He tensed. The door swung open a bit, revealing a man that he did not recogni—'Wait…' It was one of the men that had taken care of him after that first night. He was carrying a tray. A sombre expression covered his face. Krad blinked at him, setting the book down. Their eyes met for a brief second. "This is for you…" The blonde became very nervous before he continued. "…Hiwatari told me to bring you this." Blue eyes strolled down to the tray he held. There was a generous bit of bread and a glass of water. He frowned. 'Oh isn't he _gracious_?'

The man (judging by his outfit, he was probably a security guard) walked further into the room, closing the door behind him. Krad eyed him warily, sizing him up. Dirty blonde, almost black eyes, about six feet tall, and medium-framed. He sat on the corner of the bed, handing Krad the tray. The angel took it gingerly, trying to find his voice. A very light "Thank you," passed his lips. The man sighed. "I wanted to give you more, but if _he_ found out, he might take it lightly, or he might tear us _both_ apart. And I have a family to think about." Krad forced a smile, nibbling on the bread.

He finished in silence, and the man collected the tray. "My name's Hiro… by the way…" Krad blinked. "…Krad." He nodded, and left. The angel heard the door being re-locked. He sighed, returning to his book.

--

Eight o'clock brought two things—night, and Kei. When Krad heard footsteps leading up to the door, he replaced the book on the shelf before shuffling over to his "bed." He knelt down on the floor just as Hiwatari entered the room. He smiled. "Ah… so nice to receive such a lovely greeting from my pet." The blonde didn't look up, even as the man moved closer.

Kei frowned suddenly, bending down to finger a section of soft, blonde hair. "Your hair's too long. I'll need to cut it." Krad's head shot up. "But…!" Hiwatari's palm connected to his cheek with a loud smack, sending the angel crashing to the wooden floor. Brown eyes burned with anger. "Have you forgotten your place?!" Krad quickly shifted back into a kneeling position. "No, Master. Please forgive me, Master." The other man sneered distastefully. "Get up." "Yes, Master."

Krad followed him into the bathroom. He opened a drawer, pulling out a pair of scissors. "Hold still. I don't want to slip and accidentally stab one of your pretty little eyes out now, do I?" His blue eyes closed tightly as Kei gripped the odd strip of hair in front of his face. With a snip, it was gone. He twisted the strands into a neat handful, stuffing them into his pocket.

Next, he walked around to Krad's back, combing the hair straight with his fingers. The brunette man drew an invisible line across the golden fall, and began to cut. By the time he was finished, the floor was covered in auric strands, and Krad's hair fell to his shoulder blades. "Yes, that's much better. Now clean this up." "Yes, Master."

Krad was left alone in the bathroom. He walked over to a mirror, assessing his new haircut. He couldn't help touching the collar around his neck. Nor could he help but notice the angry red burn mark beneath said collar, or the sullen mask that his face had acquired. He sighed lightly, azure orbs meeting the floor. 'I'm completely marked by him now. Even if he did ever let me go someday, those scars will never disappear.'

* * *

Two more weeks passed for the residents of Azumano. During that time, Kei had turned Krad into somewhat of a housekeeper. If he refused to perform his duties, he was beaten ruthlessly. There was not one part of him without a bruise or cut—fresh or fading. Kei was wearing him down—Krad no longer fought him; it was simply easier to obey. Not to mention, far less painful.

* * *

It was _okay_... for total crap. but I swear the next one will be better!

PleeeeEEEEAAAAAZZZZEE review! much love to those who do!!


	8. Chapter 8

See? Told ya I'd be putting out another chapter soon! But it sucks, because the next chapter that I have sort-of written is almost the end. I hate how I do that. I have a lot more I want to write, but I really have to punch or maybe even lamp myself in the head to get the words out. But this'll be good, I promise!

Disclaimer: "She own _DNAngel_?" "Oh no she di-in't!" And yes, Paul _is_ a ridiculous name for a cat.

* * *

Satoshi braced himself for the oncoming barrage of Daisuke's body into his arms. "Yeah, I missed you this morning." "Oh. I was late to school—I overslept a bit." Daisuke's eyebrows shot into his hair. "_You_ slept _late_?" "Yes, hard as it is to believe. I've been… quite tired lately. I think it may be linked to Krad's absence." The redhead hummed lightly. "Maybe you miss him?" Satoshi sneered. "Oh, yes, Daisuke—that's _exactly_ it." "Well I don't know! Maybe your body just misses him. You were tied to each other for such a long time… I know that whenever Dark's gone for a while, I can feel it." "Hmm… maybe that's it."

They sat down to eat their lunch. "So have you heard from Krad at all?" "Not a word." "Hope he's okay." "You're too kind for your own good, Daisuke…"

--

"Pet—come here." Krad rose from his position on the floor, and walked over to his 'master.' Kei sat on one of his large couches. "Down." The blonde knelt before the man, his chin extending past his knees. Hiwatari placed his hand on Krad's cheek, stroking gently. "You're so gorgeous." He gave a lecherous smile. 'I have a bad feeling…' Kei shifted, cupping the angel's face with both of his hands. He pulled Krad forward a bit, closing the gap on his side, as well. Krad's mind was reeling; his eyes wide and blank. 'Shit—shit shit shit! What is he—shit!' He stopped, inches from his face. Their eyes met. He ran his fingers over Krad's hair. "My pretty little pet… you've been so well-behaved lately. Have I broken you, yet?" A flicker of confusion and panic shone on the blonde's face. Kei caught it. He clicked his tongue. "Oh, my pretty… I guess not. Well, don't worry—you will be, soon." The brunette pushed forward, joining his mouth to Krad's The angel froze. Hiwatari tilted his head a bit, sliding his tongue past rosy lips. Krad wanted to fight back, but knew that if he did, he'd have been beaten within an inch of his life. He felt sick.

Kei pulled back, placing a light kiss on his mouth before touching his lips to Krad's ear. "My pretty little angel… I'm your master, correct?" Blue eyes darted frantically. "Y-yes, Master?" "And you'd do anything I say, correct?" "Yes, Master…" "Absolutely _anything_?" "Yes, Master." "Good. Suck my cock." "What?!" The brunette grabbed a handful of blonde hair and wrenched it. Krad whimpered. "You. Heard. Me, now suck!" He laid back into the couch with his hand clasped onto the back of the angel's neck. He jerked Krad's head forward. "Do it. Now." His vision blurred, his hands shook. Krad was beside himself as he slowly undid the other man's trousers. Less than a minute later, Kei Hiwatari's penis lay bared in front of Krad's face. It was half-erect. With a trembling hand, the blonde grasped the appendage and began to stroke it. It wasn't long before it was fully hard. "Your mouth—use it. NOW."

Krad gulped, steeling himself, and took the tip into his mouth. He felt like vomiting. Hiwatari groaned, twisting Krad's hair. "Faster." The blonde whimpered, making Kei grunt. He moved a bit, sliding his lips down further on the shaft. It wasn't fast enough for Kei. He gripped Krad's hair painfully hard, forcing his head down. The angel gagged as he engulfed his penis. Hiwatari let out a loud moan as he pulled Krad's head up and down on his erection. Krad tried desperately to focus on breathing through his nose and relaxing his throat. Kei began bucking his hips up to the angel's mouth, grunting. Tears leaked from crystal blue eyes. He blocked out the moment, trying desperately to pretend that it was somebody else. His fantasy helped immensely. 'I would not mind being dominated by _him_…'

He allowed his mouth to be violated, and even applied some pressure with his tongue. Several minutes went by—Krad suspected that the man had been holding back to prolong his torture. Finally, the man came loudly, his semen shooting into the back of Krad's throat. He had no choice but to swallow it. After Kei removed himself from the blonde's mouth, he tossed him off to the side. Krad gasped for breath on the floor, trying not to vomit.

"I guess that was good enough for your first blowjob, but I expect the next one to be better." 'Next one? Oh, god…' "Now go get me a drink." Krad stood shakily, bowing to him. "Y-yes, Master."

* * *

I KNOW!! I hate torturing poor Krad like this! On the other hand, I love it!

So... first time writing a sex-type thing... Homer do good? Give me reviews! Gobblegobblegobble Yum... sustenance...


	9. Chapter 9

*MERRY CHRISTMAS!* (feliz navidad, happy hanukkah, happy solstice/Yule, etc.) Sorry it's so short, but... well... it's better than the last one, I can assure you!

Disclaimer: DNAngel is not my manga, it's just a series, that's one of my fa-vorite ones... 'cause it's Sugisaki's son (he-heee!)

Warnings: yaoi (guyxguy), torture, rape, etc (you know, all the good stuff!)

* * *

"Pet, come here." Krad whimpered inwardly. 'Not again…' For the past few days, the blonde had been forced to… _pleasure_… Hiwatari when he arrived home from work. Krad always tried to go to a different place, and it worked most of the time. He knelt down before the standing man, his hands rising to undo his slacks. Strong hands stopped him, though, and he was pulled up by his forearms. "No, no…" The brunette man pulled Krad in for a kiss—which, in his mind, was far worse than the oral sex. "We'll be trying something _different_ tonight…"

Kei gripped his arms, and flung him backwards onto the large bed. Krad let out a surprised yelp, and the other man dove on him. He ripped off his meager accoutrements, and began to quickly move the angel in a position to his liking. Krad began to panic—he knew what was coming. The older man unzipped his pants, sliding his erect cock from its cloth prison. The blonde started fighting. He tried desperately to throw the man off by kicking and scratching, but to no avail. Kei slapped him hard, and touched the tip of his finger to the Cinch around his throat. Instantly, a wave of pain shot through the angel, and he cried out. Hiwatari pressed his thighs further apart, and settled his hips over Krad's. He held down the angel's wrists before planting a kiss on his mouth.

Krad wasn't ready; he didn't want this. He let out a yowl, and Kei slapped him again. He bit the blonde's earlobe, and touched his finger to the collar again. He let it linger there for a moment longer, and Krad screamed. While the blonde was incapacitated, the older man gripped his hips and pulled them up. Krad let out another screech as Hiwatari entered him quickly. He could feel the soft tissue tearing as the man pushed in and slid out, over and over again. Tears welled up in blue eyes—it hurt so much.

The seconds went by agonizingly slowly as Kei ripped him apart. He wasn't screaming anymore, only letting out whimpers. He wished he had been screaming, though—that would have drowned out the sounds of Hiwatari's animalistic grunting. "You're so _tight_, Pet… mmm…" The angel sobbed lightly. "Stop," he whispered. Kei did stop for a moment. "What? You want me to stop?" Krad nodded, desperate. "So… you're not… _enjoying_ this?" He shook his head, tears dripping down his face. The brunette man sneered at him, and slapped him again. "You **ungrateful** little _bitch_!" He pulled out completely, only to thrust his penis harshly back into Krad's body. "Ahh!" The angel struggled to breathe as Kei's thrusting became more violent. "I bring you into **my home**!" He slammed into him again. "I take **care** of you!" And again. "And you have the **gall** to _disrespect_ me like that?!" He slapped Krad once again. His cheek was flushed a bright red, and stung like hell. "I'll teach you to disrespect me!"

Kei pulled himself out of Krad suddenly, rising onto his knees. He grabbed the angel by his waist and practically threw him off the bed. Krad landed on the floor in a trembling heap, his right hand twisted at an odd angle. Hiwatari stood over him, snarling. He bent down and took a handful of golden locks. He dragged Krad a couple of feet from the bed, the blonde howling the whole way. Kei forced him down onto his stomach, pulling his rear into the air. Krad's world was spinning, and once again, he felt Kei's cock ripping into him. All he could do was whimper and cry. He clenched his left hand—he was pretty sure his right wrist was broken—to distract himself from the pain. Several minutes (or so it felt to Krad), Hiwatari grunted loudly, gave a few last, erratic thrusts, and came inside the angel. He pulled out, and let Krad's body crumple to the floor. The blonde was still sobbing loudly, and he curled in on himself.

Hiwatari went into the bathroom, presumably to clean himself off. Krad laid, still, on the floor, a sharp, stinging pain shooting up his pelvis. The other man returned after a few minutes and stood over Krad. "Get up!" The blonde flinched, but didn't move. The man became angrier. "I said get up!" He reached down and ripped Krad from the floor. He cried out. Kei wrapped his arm tightly around Krad's neck. "Have you forgotten your place?!" He threw the angel into the bathroom, and Krad hit the floor with an audible smack. The man stalked over, landing a swift kick into the angel's ribs. He yelped loudly. The man spat. "Pathetic." He started to walk out of the room. "Clean yourself up." And with that, he was gone.

Krad stayed on the floor in a fetal position for several minutes, trying to compose himself. He steadied his breathing, and it was now coming out in relatively controlled ragged gasps. The drops streaming down his face had all but ceased as he hefted himself up onto his forearms, careful not to move his right hand so much. "Ahh… ah." He sighed heavily. 'So here I am… _again_… in the bathroom… fixing myself up after one of _his_ exploits…' The angel's stomach burned suddenly, and he managed to get to the toilet before he vomited all over the floor. When he'd finished heaving, he slid back onto the cold marble tiles, shaking.

Several minutes went by as Krad collected himself once more. He was able to crawl over to the twin sinks, and hoisted himself up as best he could. The first thing he did was rinse his mouth out. With a lot of soap. After he finished, he glanced in the mirror briefly. A large bruise was beginning to form on his cheek. "Hm." He preferred to stay away from mirrors—he couldn't stand looking at himself anymore. Not that he'd been so vain to begin with. He turned away and sought out a towel to clean up with. He found one under the sink, and soaked it with lukewarm water. Krad steeled himself, and grimaced as he slowly began to wash away the blood and semen that had gathered on his legs. A sharp intake of air accompanied his actions when he began to clean off his torn anus. When he'd finished, he rooted around for some antibiotic ointment, and applied it carefully. He then set about to find something for his broken wrist. He managed to find an ace bandage in one of the cabinets, and wrapped it firmly around the, now swollen, joint.

Krad re-entered the bedroom to find that Hiwatari was still gone. His stomach clenched as he relived the rape. 'Because that's what it was… rape…' He trembled as he lowered himself onto his poor sleeping accommodations and fell into a light, fitful slumber.

--

Birds chirped merrily in the tree that the two young boys sat beneath. Satoshi put down the remains of his sandwich to rummage through his bag. Daisuke looked on with mild interest as the boy extracted a plain white envelope from its depths. "Here." The redhead put down his chopsticks as Satoshi handed it to him. It was a letter, with postage from T'ai-pei, China. "It's from Krad! Have you read it yet?" Satoshi nodded lightly. "Yes, but I thought that you might like to read it as well." Daisuke opened it excitedly, gasping every now and then at the things that 'Krad' had written. "Wow! He's done so much already!" "Yes. He's going south next—to Laos, Vietnam, Thailand…" The redhead turned to him. "He's been gone a month already, and he spent all that time in just China… he's not gonna be home in _forever_." The blue-haired boy just hummed lightly, inwardly smiling at the notion. "Yes, I suppose it will be some time before he returns. It's a big world out there. With any luck, he'll come back a bit wiser." He said this with a tinge of sadness. Daisuke smiled softly at his boyfriend. "I'm sure he will."

* * *

And yes, I do enjoy butchering Jack-o songs... not really.

Was it good? Are you happy? I hope so! ^.^ I hope it's okay... I fired it out kinda fast, so i'm not sure... eh... whatever.

...reviews, please! ¡Próspero año y felicidad!


	10. Chapter 10

I own DN Angel! Wait, does Kira kill liars with the-kraggg! Gaaah! I'm having a heart attack-ack-ack-ack-ack! You oughtta know by now!

Contains: Abuse, violence, rape, verbal assault, and naughty language.

* * *

A slight breeze fed his steps to the front door of the Niwa house. Dark sighed, running his hand through his violet coronet. He had just ended a date with another pretty Azumano girl, and was feeling a bit restless. 'Is it just me, or are all the girls here the same?' Just as he laid his hand on the doorknob, he withdrew, and took off into the sky. Flying always helped him clear his head, and he felt like he needed to ground his energy.

Dark flew in lazy circles around the city limits for some time before he touched down on a balcony that was not his own. He slipped in easily, chuckling to himself. 'Heh—the security's so lax in this place; ironic, really.' The former thief meandered through the apartment until he came across a dimly lit office. Satoshi lay, sleeping, in front of his laptop on the desk. Dark clicked his tongue lightly, sitting next to the teen's head. He smiled wickedly, and bent down to the young Commander's ear. "SATOSHI!" The blue-crested head shot up as he yelped; his eyes were wild and unfocused. Dark was laughing his ass off.

"Bahaha! You should've seen your _face_!" The Hikari snorted, a very sour expression on his face. "What do you want, Dark?" He looked at the younger boy casually. "Oh, nothing… I was just in the neighborhood…" He started to swing his legs gently. Satoshi squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Oh?" "Yeah. And I thought—'Hey! I wonder how my _good_ friend the Commander's doing!'" The teen gritted his teeth. "I see." Dark turned to him, a little more serious this time. "So… really. How've you been? Especially now that the blonde terror is gone."

The blue-haired boy removed his hand, glancing up at purple eyes. He frowned a bit. "What? Don't tell me you _miss_ him!" "No, no. But… my body does, I guess. Like something's not quite right." The phantom nodded in understanding. "Yeah—the same thing happens to Daisuke when I'm gone for a while." "Or maybe it's just guilt." Dark was surprised. "Guilt? You mean you _feel bad_?" "Dark, you—" He sighed. "I know my… 'father.' You have **no** idea what he's capable of." The former thief looked at his feet. "Well… it's nothing Krad can't handle, right?"

Something tickled at the back of Satoshi's mind. Gnawing at him like a spider. Something pertaining to what he'd read about the Cinch of Docility. He ignored it, though. "Dark—I have school in… seven hours." "Ah. I guess I can't deprive my little Dai's 'bf' of his beauty sleep!" Dark hopped down and fluffed Satoshi's hair, earning him a sharp glare and a punch to the shoulder. "Ha! You punch like a girl! See ya later!" And like the wind, he was gone.

'_The Cinch for Control… white abyss… light of dark… vetis chûthel set vÿeen…'_ Satoshi shook his head, as though to clear these thoughts from his mind. He needed more sleep; that was for sure.

"Aaugh!" Krad gagged as Kei thrust his penis ruthlessly into his throat. The blonde was on his knees as Hiwatari stood before him, hands clutched tightly around his head. A minute later, Kei pulled the angel from him, tossing the thin form to the floor. Krad whimpered, and the older man straddled his thighs. All of his instincts told him to run—he didn't want to be raped again. But he knew what would happen if he did.

The Commissioner slid his hands over Krad's torso. 'Get your hands off me, you bastard!' He wanted to fight so _badly_, but he was… powerless. '_Weak_.' A tear slipped down his cheek as the other man pulled his 'clothing' off and flipped him over. He cried out as he was penetrated—his pre-existing wounds had barely started to clot, much less heal. The hard wood of the floor scratched against his face as Kei viciously drove into him. 'I wish… I wish…' A brief flash of his tamer's face entered his mind, followed by anger and hurt. He squeezed his eyes shut as he rode out Hiwatari's incursion.

When the man finished, he let Krad's body flop back to the floor. He stood, looking down on the angel with disdain. "You're disgusting. Filthy slut. Go bathe yourself, you pig." '_You're_ the pig.' When Krad didn't answer, he kicked him in the hip. "Ah!" "What was that?" "Ye… yes, master." The man sneered. "Good." He turned out of the room, locking the angel in once again.

The blonde cried silently as he dragged himself to the bathroom. Tremors rippled through Krad's body as he bathed. He fought desperately to push back his thoughts. '_You __let__ this happen. You brought it on yourself._' '_You're weak. Pitiful._' "No!" His hands flew over his ears as he shook his head, willing the intrusive thoughts away. "I'mnot weak, I am…" He touched the collar. '_This_. It's this _thing_ that makes me weak. If not for the collar, then _He_ would be a rotting corpse… but what can I…' Krad smiled to himself. 'I will escape. I have always. He will not break me. The damned Hikari could never break me, and neither will this wretched, sleazy bastard.'

* * *

A short chapter. Yes. But it's a chapter! So... it's the little things. It's been forever. I am sorry.

I really am trying, and I had this idea that I would like, get the whole thing written and then just post a chapter once a week and all that, but... well. I _do_ have a lot written-about 16,000 words. Thing is, what I've written is episodic, and I have trouble filling in the gaps. I wrote the Epilogue a year ago. Not even close to needing it. But I did write another chapter's worth this week, and I'm pushing myself on this.

I hate leaving you guys hanging, because I hate abandoned fics just as much as anybody else. So for those of you still around-thanks for reading! And use me as living proof if an English professor ever tells you there is no such thing as writer's block.


	11. Chapter 11

H'okay, I figured because the last chap was so short (and this one is also shamefully short) that I would bequeath this to you as an act of good will.

Anyway. DNAngel is DNAngel, and Yukiru Sugisaki is not me. Although she and I share an update schedule.

* * *

One week later…

"Pet, come here. Kei Hiwatari lay nude on his large bed. Krad walked over to him silently. "Ride me." The angel bit his lip as he hesitantly removed his garments. He straddled the other man's lap and grasped the erect shaft firmly. He gave it a few strokes, and was soon impaling himself on the firm cock. Hiwatari gripped his hips and forced him down the rest of the way. Krad hissed, but ignored the pain and set to work. The angel bounced on the other man until he released. Kei stroked his face. "Good pet… you've been very well-behaved lately."

Krad pulled the flaccid appendage out of himself, ignoring the fluids dripping down his thighs. He bent forward to softly kiss Kei's mouth, then pulled back slowly, taking in the satisfied expression on the man's face. It made him sick. "Yes… _very_ well-behaved." SMACK! "But don't forget your place, _whore_." Head turned to the side, Krad felt the demon inside screaming at the man, at himself. It told him to claw those gray-brown eyes out of his head. It begged him to plunge his hands into the man's chest and rip out the small, black heart. To destroy him, utterly, with abandon, and take back his soul and his dignity. But he knew that the second that Hiwatari saw the murderous glint in his eyes, he would activate the Cinch and force the devil back down into the recesses of his mind. This was a battle he could not win.

He straightened himself up and trotted to the bathroom. He returned with a moistened towel, and began to clean the other man. "Hm. And to what do I owe this generosity?" Krad looked up at him briefly. "I only wish to please Master…" "Really, now?" The angel nodded. "Hm." Kei sat up. He took the cloth from Krad's pallid hands and pulled him in for a searing kiss. And then another, and another.

Krad was now very confused. The cruel man was being quite gentle with him; almost—dare he say—caring? Kei flipped their positions so that Krad was beneath him with his head on the pillows. He continued his oral assault on the angel, subduing him with languid motions of his tongue. It finally clicked, and for as torrid as his thoughts had been since his arrival in the Hikari mansion, this he was sure of. And if Kei Hiwatari thought that he could break the angel with mind tricks, he was quite mistaken. However, Cinch or not, Krad was still far smarter than him, and he would continue to play along with the other man's little games. The man was cruel, yes, and he could be clever and devastatingly devious when he wanted to be… but a psychologist, he was not. And it gave Krad hope.

He bit back a moan, playing confusion onto his visage perfectly. "Ma…Master?" Kei pulled back, stroking Krad's flaxen hair. "Yes, pet?" "…Nothing. Nothing. Just…" The angel pulled Hiwatari's head back down to his own, and as their mouths fought again, he forced his own bile back down. When Kei took him this time, it was slow and gentle. As the man lay back in his afterglow, Krad sat up. "Where are you going?" "…Back to my bed, Master." "No. Stay." In a fit of perfect acting, Krad responded, "O–okay…" And he laid down next to his captor, using all of his will not to attack the human. The smell of sex, blood, and the man's cologne clouded the air, and he almost gagged.

He'd gotten used to waking up alone—quite the relief, considering the circumstances. His routine was short, and consisted of bathing and tidying up the bedroom. He wasn't allowed to leave the room until around two, when the maid would accompany him while he helped her clean. Most of the time, he dusted and washed windows (as he was almost a foot taller than her). The maid had been given a salary increase for her silence, and she had been instructed to watch Krad's actions very carefully.

Usually, when he'd finished cleaning, Krad would sit in the plush armchair in the corner of the bedroom and stare out the large window until Kei came back. He'd read the few books that were in the room, some of which a dozen times. Much of his time was spent contemplating his life. Several times, he'd attempted meditation, to see if he could sense Satoshi, or if he could figure out a way to remove the Cinch. None of it proved fruitful, but it did eat up his time. That day had been particularly boring—he'd helped Mattea with the grand hall and the office. He sighed. 'Perhaps his true plan is to drive me insane with boredom.'

The distinct sound of a lock tumbling was all the warning Krad was given before the other day guard entered the room with his food. Usually it was Hiro who came, so he couldn't quite remember this man's name. His face was harder, and light wrinkles decorated the corners of his eyes. He looked like the kind of man who loved a good joke and a few drinks with some close friends, Krad thought. "Good evening." "Hi." Their interactions were always brief. Krad got the idea that the other man didn't like being around him, but perhaps it was the situation itself that made him uncomfortable. Then again, it could have been the skirt. The angel went through his mind, trying to remember the man's name as said man set down the tray with his so-called meal. 'Salvatore… I believe.'

The guards always stayed with him while he ate, which was a bit awkward at first. Hiro liked to talk with him, and could be quite the chatterbox, but Salvatore never spoke to him that much. He spent the short time not meeting Krad's face, or really looking at him at all. "Do I make you uncomfortable?" The man was stunned, and turned abruptly to look Krad in the eyes. He gathered himself. "Not… really. It's not _you_, it's…" He waved his hands around. "…_this_." "I see." "I'm… sorry." Krad could tell that the man probably wasn't too good at offering comfort to people, when said comfort wasn't in the form of a strong drink or a good, hearty laugh. The angel almost laughed himself. "Don't be." The man nodded, not knowing what to say. He noticed that Krad had finished, and moved to leave. "Good night, Salvatore." Surprise washed across the guard's face. 'He's probably shocked that I remembered his name.' "Uh… yeah. Good night…"

* * *

See? Too short. But the tones... change a bit, and... there's a reason! Excuses.

Good news, everybody! I've gotten a second wind (more like 30th wind), and have written 8,000 words for this story in the past 3 weeks! But I want to space out updates more. Just in case. Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere's Johnny! (Is it just me or is FFN getting some... formatting issues?)

Own it? Hell, I don't even own my car.

* * *

"La-da-daaaa-deedelee-dee-da-dummmm!" The (former) Phantom Thief Dark was spinning in lazy circles in the library of the Niwa household. Argentine sat in a chair watching him with fascination. Kosuke was ignoring him quite impressively, until his only son came bursting through the double doors. "There you are! What are you doing in the _library_?" "I think I'm in love!" the angel proclaimed before plopping back onto a large chair. "And?" "And, I was in here 'cause I was kicked out of every other room. Anyway, what did ya want small-fry?" Daisuke's face turned beet red with anger. "I'm small because I haven't hit puberty yet!" Violet brows shot up into matching hair. "_What_ was that? _My_ Daisuke said a word like _puberty_ without stuttering and then fainting like a little girl?" He started sniffling. "You hear that, Kosuke? Our little boy… all grown up!" "Oh, brother…"

Kosuke cleared his throat. "Actually, Daisuke, why were you looking for Dark?" "Oh! Well, actually, mom was looking for him, but she didn't want to go find him herself, so she sent me. And I wanted to show him the letter that Krad sent Satoshi from Thailand." "Pffft! Why the hell would I want to see _that_?" Daisuke shrugged sadly. "I don't know, I guess I just figured that you'd like to know that he's okay." "You're way too sentimental, Daisuke. Why can't you get it through your head that the guy's an ass, and I wouldn't give a damn if he dropped right off the top of Mt. Everest." "Daark! You don't mean that!" "Yeah I do! Don't you remember how happy I was the day he left? If he never came back, I'd die happy." "He's practically your brother! Or something like that…" "He woulda said the same thing about me. Or have you forgotten the numerous times he's tried to kill you, and me, and Satoshi, and probably dozens of other Hikari hosts? He's like a little cockroach, and I'm glad he's gone." "That's—" "Daisuke! Where are—oh! Dark, you're here too! What's that, sweetie?" "Oh! It's… uh… nothing, just some homework." "No it's _nooooo_—" "Didn't you need Dark for something?" "Yes, now come along—I need you to try on this new outfit I made!" "Wha?" "No buts!" "I'll help!" "Wait!"

"Dad… would you like to read it?" His father smiled warmly at him. "Sure. He's in Thailand? _Beautiful_ country. I'd love to go back there someday."

* * *

"Aaaaughh…" Krad moaned low as Hiwatari thrust into him. The man was being gentle with him again, which concerned the angel some. As an intelligent being, he had long figured out that Kei was trying to lull him into a false sense of security (or, rather, the kind of security he had come to expect from a place like this). The attempt at trickery was what had him so worried. Why would a man who had, most often, asserted his control with violence, suddenly turn to such feeble means? Why use honey when vinegar is cheaper and works just as well? Krad knew that—"Haaaaah… ah!"—the man had something sinister in mind. But he just didn't know what to expect anymore.

"You may finish, my dear." And Krad came, because he couldn't help himself. Hiwatari followed straight after, stroking the angel's hair. "Aah… Master…" He hated the sound of his own voice. He hated himself this way.

* * *

CRASH! Mattea turned quickly enough to see the expression of surprised horror on Krad's face. He bent down slowly with shaking hands. Low whimpers escaped his throat as he touched the pieces of the broken vessel. His eyes were misty—surely, this meant a severe beating tonight. The vase was an antique—300 years old, at the very least, and a rare northern European piece at that. "I'll tell him that I did it." Startled blue eyes met her own. "It's alright. Come, we'll clean it up." "I…thank you." They scooped up the larger pieces, placing them on the table, and swept up the shards. Krad felt a bit relieved, and was grateful for her kindness.

"…This was a one-of-a-kind funerary urn from the turn of the seventeenth century, before Flanders was disbanded by revolution." "I… I'm very sorry, Mr. Hiwatari. I tried to be careful, but… it just slipped." He turned to Krad, who nodded, then back to Mattea. "I see. You're fired." "What? But—!" "If you're that clumsy, you can go break somebody else's belongings! What if it had been a Hikari piece?!" "But! Mr. Hiwatari, I—" "I did it." Kei cocked his head, taking a step toward the angel. "What was that?" Tremors rolled through his bones. "I… I broke it. You can check the security footage if you want."

Hiwatari's face was oddly blank for a brief moment. The hollow SMACK of the back of his hand across Krad's face echoed within the large room. Mattea gasped as the angel was thrown to the floor. "You bitch! You dare fucking LIE to me?! You—" He turned sharply to Mattea. "—get the hell out of there! You're still fired. And if you tell anyone about anything you saw here, I'll have your whole family killed." Horror encapsulated her honey-brown eyes. "GO!" Her gaze fell to the angel on the floor, sorrow evident as tears plummeted to her chest. "I'm sorry," she whispered to him, before she fled the mansion as quickly as her feet could take her. She blocked out the echoes of screams and skin hitting skin, the frantic beating of her own heart, and the wrenching sensation of her stomach dropping down to her knees.

Kei fisted a handful of golden hair, and twisted Krad's head up to meet his stare. "Obviously, I've been too lenient with you!" He snapped his hand upward. "Ahhh!" the angel threw up his arms and very weakly tried to pry Kei's hand away. "Tsk, tsk… naughty, naughty…" he said in a sing-song voice. "Quertas fehl moder." "K–aaah! AAAH! Naa!" Pain rocketed through Krad's body, cascading down his spine. Kei kept a firm grip on his hair, even as his back arched violently. Over and over they shot through him, and no matter how much he screamed, they would not cease. "They'll keep going until I utter the enchantment to make them stop."

He shrieked, he yowled… Several minutes passed in wretched agony. For an instant, his body would go completely numb, then the pain would return, worse than before. He clawed at the Cinch desperately between waves. Kei released his hair, taking his wrists in a firm grasp. "Now, now… none of that. Do you want me to stop?" "K—AAAHH! Y–Ha—! Yes!" "Have you learned your lesson?" Tears poured from the corners of his eyes. "Ya–Kraaah! Haah! Y—" A gargling scream tore from his lips. "What was that? I didn't quite make that out." "Y–yes!" "Yes? Yes what?" He could have laughed, but he screeched instead. "Yes, Ma—ster!" "Malaum ditas."

Krad's body collapsed in on itself when the shockwaves stopped. Hiwatari released his wrists, letting him crash to the floor. The sneer on Kei's face tightened as Krad curled into a ball. "Clean yourself up. You're _filth_." Just for good measure, he delivered a swift kick to Krad's back. The angel spluttered, gasping silently, unable to scream anymore. "Pathetic."

* * *

The blonde sat on his futon-like bed, freshly bathed, wounds dressed, watching his captor. The cruel man turned his sight to him. "You'll have to clean by yourself until I can acquire and… situate… a new maid. Salvatore will accompany you for now." "Yes, master." "I trust you will take the utmost care when you are near my possessions…?" "O–of course, Master." The man smiled. "Good. Now come—suck me off."

* * *

Ya know... I really don't like doing these horrible things to Krad. Honest! He's my favourite character! But, 'tis necessary.

And that writing bug I caught a few weeks ago... kinda cleared up. But I've been mondo stressed-out lately. If I can't find a job soon, I'm boned. And not in the good way. Those student loan people will break my thumbs! They're the only things that separate me from the animals! And when I'm homeless without a ride, how will I hitchhike? My legs are horrible, so I can't get truckers... oy, what a shunder.

Well... there's still more to come from what I've written. I've made it past a crucial apex which I actually wrote about 4 years ago... I totes got writer's block. Later, peeples.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you all, you may have another! I don't own DNAngel, but I do own a DVD copy of Animal House. Animal House, dun, dun, dun-da-da-dun, dun, dun, dun-da-da-dun... back when they wrote songs for movies. Like Bachelor Party. Also an awesome movie. Tom Hanks and a buncha 80's prostitutes. Classic.

^.^

* * *

"Mmm… Satoshi… that tickles!" "What does? _This_?" The redhead squeaked as more of Satoshi's hair brushed across his ear. "Yes! _Stooop_!" He chuckled. "Mmm… Give me one good reason why I should." "Because it's disgusting!" "Daark! Go away!" The (former) thief stuck out his tongue. "No! Not while my little Daisuke is being molested by some creep!" "Why _are_ you here, anyway?" "I _live_ here!" "Weren't you on a date?" The collar of his shirt scratched at his skin as Daisuke played with it.

Dark took a seat at the end of the couch. He ran a hand through unruly violet locks. "Eh… yeah, well… she didn't appreciate my eh…" "Amorous behaviour?" "Sure." "Dark! You perv.!" "I can't help it! I haven't had sex—" "LAlAlalaLALA!" "—in… forever! Can you blame me for being a little over-eager?" Daisuke thought for a moment. "_No_! _Krad_ was never like that!" "Krad's a nun! I don't think he even has a dick!" "Dark! That's not nice!" "Not _nice_, but _true_. The guy's completely asexual. Or a total catcher." "'Catcher'?" Satoshi cleared his throat. "Daisuke… _You_ are a 'catcher.'" The blush spread from his toes to his roots. He dropped the subject. Large red eyes implored Satoshi to do the same.

"So, Dark… besides going through the female population of Azumano, what else have you been doing?" "Ah… not much. I uh… never realised just how much of my life was stealing. And now that I'm not… I don't really know _what_ to do. Heh. I even thought about knockin' off a convenience store the other day…" "Get a hobby." "I _have_ a hobby!" "'Women,' doesn't count as a hobby." "Pfft! Whatever. I'm gonna go… let you two go back to gayin' it up. Later."

Dark strolled into the vast Niwa family library, closing the doors gently behind him. He sighed. The need to dispel the weighty emotional cloud that settled over his visage had driven him here. Contrary to popular opinions, the playboy actually enjoyed reading. He found that libraries held an enchantment about them. He took pleasure in the weight of books, the soul of the pages, and taking into himself the wisdom they held.

Whenever he was alone here (which was often, late at night, when sleep escaped him), he would pick a tome at random and lose himself within its ink. Calloused fingertips traced slowly, the spines of several volumes of a mythological encyclopedia. A light him of interest accompanied the sound of a book being pulled from its home. Dark took the volume over to one of the overstuffed chairs, and began to read.

xxxxxxx

"…Krad." The angel looked over to Salvatore, breaking his concentration on the over-filled bookshelf before him. "You're done?" "Aah… yes." The large man cocked his head to the door. Krad gathered his cleaning supplies, and went ahead of the security guard. Soon, he was locked in his room again, with only the view of the sea and the, comparably, few books he had read and re-read so many times he could recite them verbatim.

His neck was itching again, he realized. 'I'll have to re-dress the wounds.' The collar severely slowed down his healing time. Four days since he'd broken the urn, and the claw marks at his throat looked fresh. "Those don't look so good." Weary blue eyes met those of their captor in the large bathroom mirror. Krad's scratches glowed like beacons upon his pale skin. He fought back the flinch when Hiwatari touched the red scrapes. The man clicked his tongue, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist. "You're a mess, my dear…"

And the man was right. Deep blue circles lay as shadows beneath his eyes. Once vibrant hair that shone as liquid gold fell limp and dull around his head like a blanket. Pallid skin looked ashen, not soft, as before, and only served to highlight the lurid welts and vivid bruises that littered his body. "But you're _beautiful_, my pet…" Krad shut his eyes in shame. Rough knuckles caressed the angel's jawline. "…So exquisite…" The other hand slithered across his stomach. "If only you would just break for me… If only you would learn that you cannot defy me. You're mine _forever_, my lovely…"

Hot breath was his only warning as Kei's mouth enveloped his ear. He whimpered. 'You _filth_. You_ bastard_. I hate you, I hate you!' The cruel man untied the straps holding up Krad's meager accoutrements, leaving him nude. Krad felt weak in that moment; tired. Like his hands were made of lead, dragging him down to the floor. "Let's bathe…" As though the world were filled with a thick sugar syrup, his legs dragged him to the tub. Strong hands held his hips, guiding him in, and it took most of his strength not to weep. 'God, I'm pathetic.'

xxxxxxx

"Dark. Daaarrk… open your eyes…" "Mmm… Krad?" Soft azure eyes held his gaze. "Your eyes…" The angel smiled. "You like them?" "Yeah, but… it's different. You look…" Like an angel, he was backlit by the golden rays of the sun. In fact, that's all he could see. Or was that the hunter's gorgeous flaxen hair? "Dark…" Honey. That's how his voice felt. And that was how his mouth felt when it suddenly descended upon his own. Dark never thought that kissing Krad would be this good—like velvet and silk and fire raging through his veins. Then he opened his eyes. To the library. In the Niwa's house. Alone.

"YECK! Blaargh! Haarf!" He dashed to the upstairs bathroom and scrubbed his teeth as hard as he could without ripping them out. "Dark? What's wrong?" Startled, the thief looked up at concerned red eyes. Then he squeaked, and returned to his task at hand. Daisuke stood, horrified, as he watched Dark's behaviour. When he was done, he shrugged his shoulders, let out a little "I'm good," and trekked over to his bedroom. The redhead was stunned, frankly, but retreated to his own room. He filed the memory away for future reference, in case Dark's behaviours became even more bizarre.

* * *

It's short. Mea culpa. But uhh... remember when I said I'd hit my stride? Gone. Completely gone. Zip. Nada. El Zilcho. And to make it worse, I started writing an IY inu/sess fic last night, only to get the bug that was buzzing around in my head out. Que sera sera...

(And uh... all you Bleach/Death Note fans ooot thar should check out my crossover crackfic. I think it's funny. But I'm also an r-tard.)


End file.
